Elemental Powers
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: the tittle says it all. Pairings are: NejiTenten, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruIno, and NarutoHinataoh, just so i don't have to write this in every chapter: i don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm starting a new fanfic! Srry to those readers of my inuyasha fanfic, I'm so srry I haven't updated! I'm getting to it though! And I might not be able to post updates until after next report card cos if I get a C I can't go on internet till I get straight A's… aww…. Anyways, here's ur long awaited story!

Tenten was walking by a park. It was summer and it was scorching hot! Suddenly, something cought her eye,

_Wait, did she just see Neji, THE Hyuuga Neji with a girl, that was or IS impossible, hell would freeze over before that happened, at least that's what she thought…._

Yep, sure enough, there was Neji and another girl holding hands and happily talking. The unkown girl was giggling uncontrolibly and Neji apparently was having fun due to the well known smirk plastered across his face.

A/N: I know! Neji is kinda… wait, really OOC but Tenten is too so it sorta balances the scale. Heh heh…

Tenten had seen enough. She stormed out of the parkmaking a mental note to kill Neji during training this afternoon, but then again, it would only happen IF she went to training.

_**Here's the thing,**_

_**It started out friends.**_

_**It was cool but it was all pretend.**_

_**Yeah yeah, since you been gone…**_

Tenten: I can't believe him! How could he do this to me when he know I love him!

_**Dedicated, you took the time,**_

_**Wasn't long till I called you mine,**_

_**Yeah yeah, since you been gone…**_

Tenten: That's it, if he doesn't love me, I won't love him, AND THAT'S FINAL

_**An all you'd ever hear me say,**_

_**Is how I picture me with you…**_

_**That's all you'd ever hear me say…**_

Tenten was running through the streets of Konoha with tears running down her already tear stained face, when she reached her destination, she knocked on the door, when it opened, Sakura stood there, the moment she saw what a mess Tenten was she immediately ushered her into the house and into her bedroom. Next, she grabbed the phone and called Hinata and Ino to meet at her house. Tenten just kept on crying.

_**But since you been gone,**_

_**I can breathe for the first time,**_

_**I'm so moving on,**_

_**Yeah yeah, thanks to you,**_

_**Now I get what I want…**_

_**Since you been gone…**_

When the girls were all gathered, Tenten explained what happened.

"HE WHAT!" man, Ino sure can scream…

"I..I…I just can't b..b..b..believe that Neji-nee-san would do that…" Hinata mumbled

they all looked at Tenten with pity in their eyes. Tenten being crying, didn't notice so she didn't kill them for pitying her, she hated it.

"I would go beserk if I saw Sasuke-kun with another girl…"-Sakura

"Same here except MY Shika-kun only has eyes for ME!" Ino boasted

"uhh… Ino? That doesn't really help with our problem here.." Sakura guestured towards Tenten while sweatdropping.

**Crack!**

An ANBU appeared outside Sakura's window. He threw a scroll in the room and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Sakura took up the scroll, it read:

_**Girls, please meet me in my office immediately, no exceptions.**_

_**Tsunade**_

"I guess we have to go eh?" mumbled Tenten

"yeah, let's go then, we can take care of this problem once we get back"Ino stood up.

On the way to the Hokage's Office, the girls, unfortunately for Tenten, bumped into Neji.

"Tenten! I found you! You were supposed to meet me to train but you never showed up so I came and started to look fo-"

"DON'T TALK TO TENTE-CHAN YOU-!"

Ino and Sakura both had swears coming out of their mouths at a steady pace. (A/N: Ino Sakura freaky…O.o)

Neji, as usual was just ignoring them and was facing Tenten"Well? Are you coming?" it sounded more like an order than a question.

"NO"

"What?"

"I said NO, I have to go to the Hokae's office and second, I HATE YOU"

O.oNeji's reaction (A/N: hahaha! LOL)

The four walked past Neji without a single good-bye.

"Whoa, why are they mad at me?"

Meanwhile, they finally made it to the Hokage's office…

"Okay, so you guys are probably wondering why you're here right?"

they nodded

"Well… I'll just come clean, your not who you think you are… you four areguardians, of the four elements:Earth(di), Fire(hwoa), Water(shwa), and Air/wind(tchi).

(A/N: I'm so srry! I don't know how to sound out chinese words with english! I learn that in grade 8! I'm only in grade 7)

"it is said that once you four have become strong enough as ninja's you have to resume your place that you were born for"

Tsunade looked at the girls. They all had unreadable expressions.

"Oh! And you have to meet your birth mother too, Nushimi-sama, would you kindly come out?"

there was a huge explsion with a bunch of smoke following it. When the cloud of smoke cleared, the girls gasped. Standing before them was…

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! What will happen now? And just to let you know, I swear this is a NejiXTenten fanfic, and other pairings are ShikaXIno, SasuXSaku, and NaruXHina.

The next chapter will be NejiXTenten for real, it deals with Neji coping with the news that Tenten is leaving Konoha and might never return! But don't worry, she will. Otherwise it would be over too fast. :D anyways, I hope to hear some reviews, you can send in ideas too, I like angst fanfics so if you got any ideas that will lead to that then great! Just send in your idea!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: actually changed my mind, I'm gonna make the girls leave konoha and then come bak 5 years later, and do u know how?(they're still the guardians though)

Readers: No, so tell us goddamit!

Inuyashagirl22: Tsk tsk, no manners at all…shakes head

Reader: I'll show u manners! Get on with the god damn story or I'll throw these tomatoes at u!

Inuyashagirl22: okok!

Standing before them was someone that they had not seen in a VERY long time.

"Mother?" Hinata questioned

"Yes Hinata, I'm here."

Everyone was silent and apparently thinking except for Tenten, who's expression(this is funny) was: O.o

"Tenten, why the weird look? Don't you know how to greet your own mother?" Nushimi cocked an eyebrow up as if to expect a blunt answer.

"…" -.-'

"well, anyways, I'll let you ponder on that, but for now I want all of you to come with me" Their so called flesh and blood related mother stated matter-of-factly

"why should we?" Ino stepped up

"Now now Ino, let's not get too excited" wow, a mother sarcastic? I never thought I'd lived to see the day…

Sakura giggled. The look on Ino's face was priceless, a perfect kodac moment.

Tenten apparently knew what Sakura was thinking and joined in on the giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ino turned towards them

"Nothing"

"Hmmm…." She glared at them

they smiled innocently. 

"Just come, no exceptions, and besides, don't you want to get stronger so you can prove yourselves?" Nushimi turned around and started walking towards the door

O.O can she read minds?

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru(amazingly…-.-') walked down the streets of Konoha.

"I'm boooreeedd…" Naruto whined

"No need to tell us dobe" ( you can probably guess who that is)

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Would you both be quiet! I swear, so troublesome…"

"…"

they continued walking in silence with occasional girls at different stands pointing at them and giggling.(

A/N: I don't get it, y waste your time being a fangirl of someone who doesn't even know u exist?)

Suddenly, Ino came running along.

"OOO! Shika-kun!" Ino waved

"…so troublesome…"

"Shika-kun meet me tonight at 6:00 at the north gate of Konoha, no exceptions so get your lazy ass over there on time"

"…"

"good!"

o…kay…O.o

with that, Ino ran off again.

"That was weird…" Sasuke mumbled.

This time, Sakura came running up

"whoa, dajavu…"Neji thought out loud

"hm? O never mind, Sasuke, I want you to meet me at the North gate of Konoha at-"

"6:00 tonight right?"

"Um.. yes, how did you know?"

"Ino came running by here and told Shikamaru over there the same thing" Sasuke jerked his head in the direction of the lazy ass ninja.

"yah well, see ya!"

Sakura went running off.

"Ok, if that happens again…" Neji didn't get to finish his statement when Hinata came running.

"Speak of the devil…"

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I finally found you!" Hinata was panting.

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet me-"the Hyuuga heirress(sp?) didn't get to finish her sentence because of a certain annoyed Neji.

"you want him to meet you at the noth gate of Konoha tonight at 6:00 right?"

"h-h-how did you know?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time" Sasuke and Shikamaru snickered.

"o-o-ok then… bye!" and Hinata also took off

"Ok, I swear, if this happens again I'm gonna-"once again, Neji found himself having dajavu. Because suddenly a very rushed Tenten popped up in front of them.

"Neji, noth gate tonight 6:00 sharp, don't be late" and with that she teleported away.

"this is the 3 time I've had to eat my words…"

"I wonder what they want to tell us though?"

at Tenten's house:

"gotta hurry and pack! Auuughhh!" she started throwing everything into her bag.

"Ok let's check, weapons? Check, money? Check even though I don't really need that much. Clothes? Check, other useless stuff? Check. Ok, I'm ready, gotta hurry and meet mother at gate in 1.. hour!" Tenten grabbed her stuff and jumped out of the window.

Hinata's house (more like Hyuuga mansion):

"Father!" Hinata yelled.

"What is it?"

"um… I well… I have to go…"

"to train with your mother right?"

Hinata looked up at her father, how did he know? O well…

"y-y-yes"

"then hurry and get ready, she won't wait I know that much."

"Thank you father"

Hinata ran up to her room to pack

Sakura's house:

"MOM! DAD! I'm LEAVING!" Sakura yelled

out of nowhere her parents appeared in front of her.

"your going with Nushimi-chan right?" her so-called-mother said sadly.

"…yah…"

"We'll miss you, hope that you come back soon…" her 'parents' hugged her.

"Yeah… me too…"

"Well, you'd best get moving, it's already 4:00!"

"WHAT!"

-.-'

Ino's house:

"MOM?DAD?"

"we're right behind you Ino"

Ino whipped around.

" i.. gotta go…" she whispered sadly.

"we know, Nushimi-san came for you right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"then hurry up and go, we've already packed for you."

"HUH!"

her parents stepped aside and Ino saw her luggage on the floor and ready to go.

"Whoa! Thanks!"

"that's the least we can do."

"thanks mom… dad…" Ino used the term that she used to call her 'parents' one last time.

"Bye…"

"Goodbye Ino…"

6:00!

"whew! Made it huf… huf…" Sakura was panting heavily from having run from the opposite side of the village to get to her destination.

"What took you so long Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"well, unlike you 3" she guestured to everyone "I have to run across town to get here!"

"Yah well, we almost got tired of waiting for you and were about to leave!" Ino snorted.

"You can't leave without telling Shikamaru remember?"

"…"

"Ha! Thought so…"

"Shut up! Here they come!" Tenten hissed.

Sure enough, Neji, followed by Naruto and Sasuke and Shikamaru who apparently was dragging his feet with much effort came up to them.

"Why did you ask us to come?" Sasuke questioned.

"well… I'm not saying it!" Sakura backed away.

"Me neither" Hinata stepped back

"not me" Ino did the same

"HEY! Why do I have to do it! I mean you guys are leaving too!" oops… wrong move.

"YOUR LEAVING!" Naruto shouted

"um… yes?" Tenten said hesitantly

"WHY!" this time it was Sasuke's turn to shout.

"cos' we have to"

"Which is because…?"

"well, you see that lady over there?" Tenten guestured towards Nushimi, they nodded.

"well, she'll be explaining to you, hey!" Tenten threw a kunai at her.

"Now now Tenten, no need to rush into your training, and show some respect for your mother"

"MOTHER!"

"Uh.. yah, anyways, here, she can explain to you" Tenten jumped back quickly as Nushimi slowly moved towards the group of boys

"Ok, now first of all, we're leaving, second, we're going training for 5 years, third of all we'll come back on this day 5 years later, and no use to look for us cos' you'll never find us got it?"

"…"

"but why do you have to leave? Can't you train here?" Neji began to look at the options.

"nope, no can do, the training that we plan to do must be at different sites like the ocean, the forest, and so on so on."

"no, they are not going." Sasuke stepped up

"Oh? Why don't you tell them that?"

the four girls suddenly froze.

"You won't go will you Sakura?" Sasuke pleaded.

"well…i…i…"

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto faced the white-eyed girl

"uh…ah…umm…" she began poking her 2 index fingers together again.

"Ino, do you WANT to go?"

"Well… yes… I just can't stand being weak… I'm sorry Shika-kun…" Ino casted her face down.

"If you want to go I won't stop you, but come back, because I'll be waiting"

Ino's head jerked up.

"you will?"

nod.

"Promise?"

nod.

"THANK YOU!" Ino leaped onto the pineapple head ninja.

"just come back safe and sound and we'll contnue our relationship then…"

"ok, I promise…"

with Sasuke and Sakura:

"Sakura?"

"I… i… I'm sorry… I have to go, I NEED to go, I can't get stronger here, just like you, you had to leave Konoha when you trained to kill Itachi, do you understand?"

Sakura suddenly found herself in the arms of Sasuke.

"Please come back safe… I'm begging you…"

"You're letting me go?"

"yes… I have to, I know what you mean, you can't really get stronger with people always worrying about you, but please, come back… I love you…"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"I love you too…"

With Naruto and Hinata:

"Hinata, tell me your not going…"

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun…"

tears started coming out of her eyes slowly.

"Hinata, don't cry, if you really want to go I can't stop you but please come back soon…"

"I will… I promise…"

With Tenten and Neji:

"…Why?" Neji asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why do you care?"

"What do you mean: why do I care? Of course I care!"

"huh… yeah right…"

"I'm sorry…"

Tenten looked at Neji with wide eyes O.O

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, that's the least I can say so you won't leave having a grudge on me. But you should know that I care for you more than anything."

"…!"

Tenten took shaky steps towards Neji.

She reached out to touch him but before she could do that, he pulled her into an embrace.

"You won't forget about me will you?"

Tenten's eyes changed from a shocked to a gentle look.

She hugged him back.

"I won't, I promise, but when I do get back, you have to promise me to train with me everyday and no more cheating on me."

"promise."

"ok, you couples done now?" Nushimi was getting really irritated from having to wait for so long.

"Yeah…"

"come on. Let's go." She stepped out of the gate and continued walking.

The girls followed, but before they left the turned around and said these three words to their one and only.

"I love you…"

A/N:Ok, this is so far the longest chapter I've ever written, I hope it wasn't too stupid…lol. I got the feeling that it was a little too simple. Heh heh… anyways, I might not be able to update in a while.

R&R plez!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I'm trying to update as much as I can so don't get too impatient!

5 years later on that very day that their loved ones left Konoha…:

"Hey Sasuke! Come on! Hurry up! I want to go training!"

Naruto called back while running towards the training grounds.

"hn…"

"Now you sound like Neji…" Shikamaru mumbled, but loud enough for Neji to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji activated his byakugan(sp?).

"Nothing…"

"hmm…"

Neji wasn't in the mood for fun and games. Today was the promised day that **_they_** would return. For Neji, the past 5 years seemed to have crawled by, taking it's time and making him more anxious.

_I wonder how Tenten's doing…_

Sasuke's Pov.

It's already been 5 years… Sakura's supposed to come back tonight. why do I feel so nervous? Is it because I'm scared that she's changed? Or is it because of a different reason?

It doesn't matter I suppose, all that matters is that she's coming back…

Shikamaru's Pov.

…Sheesh… so troublesome, Ino's made me wait these past 5 years just so she could go training, finally she's coming back, I haven't been able to go cloud seeing in so long without thinking one of the clouds looks like a pig… so troublesome…

Naruto's Pov.

Oooo! Once we're done training I want to go get some ramen to eat. Yummy yummy ramen. Then after that I'm going home to wait until 6:00 to see Hinata again…yay!

Lalalaramenramenramen…

(A/N: O…kay…-.-')

meanwhile somewhere along the border of the fire country…

"oh my god! I'm sooooo tired! Can't we ride on our familiars mom? Please?" Ino begged.

"nope"

"awww… come on Sakura, you know you're tired too! Help me!" Ino turned to Sakura for help.

"Well… I am tired, but if we do summon our familiars, we'll draw attention to ourselves especially with Hinata and my familiar's…"

"Sakura-chan is right, my water dragon wouldn't be able to land in a place like this, it's too small a clearing." Hinata pointed out.

"Same with my fire dragon" the fire guardian agreed.

"but I'm tired…" grumbled Ino.

"deal with it, we're all tired here. We traveled non-stop for like 2 days already! Why did we have to live so far?" Tenten huffed.

"come on, are you guys gonna complain all day?" Nushimi called.

"uughh…here we go again, focus chakra in feet and let's go running into oblivion!" Ino's voice dripped with sarcasim.

"We're not running into oblivion just to tell you and if you want to see Shikamaru on time then I suggest you suck it up" Sakura stood up.

"Let's go…" Hinata jumped off into the trees.

"_here we go again…_"

3:00 P.M.

"Ok, we should quit training now. I have to go back home to prepare some stuff." Neji straightened himself up.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm going to eat some ramen first" Naruto started drooling.

"Ugh… get away from me you dobe." Sasuke muttered in disgust.

"…so troublesome…"

3:00 P.M. for the girls:

"how huff much huff longer huff do huff we huff have huff to huff GO!" This time it was Sakura's time to complain.

"Not far, you can release some of the chakra I told you to save if your too tired." Nushimi sumersaulted in mid-air.

"YES!" Ino cheered.

If you were within 5 miles of them you would have felt a very scary amount of chakra come out of nowhere but since Nushimi, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten **were **in the middle of **_nowhere _**nobody noticed their presence.

"Ahh… now I feel much better…" Tenten let the chakra flow though her body.

"mmhmm." Hinata nodded.

"Here we are… the gates of Konoha…" Nushimi looked up "but we're not going in yet, we're going to rest in the forest until it's 5 minutes to 6 o'clock." She sat down on the grass.

The girls followed her lead by plopping down.

"It's been a while since I'm smelled this scent… it's especially strong for me since I control the wind." Tenten sighed.

"I'm thirsty, Hinata, could you give me some water?" Ino asked.

Hinata smirked(A/N:just to let you know, Hinata is more open and can talk without stuttering now, plus, I made her personality somewhat evil at times…:D)

"Sure, here you go" She did a few hand seals and water exploded from her hand onto Ino's face.

"thanks--augh!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura and Tenten were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"HINATA!" Ino got up and chased the evil water guardian around.

Sakura was now gasping for breath whilst Tenten was still wiping away tears from laughing too hard.

Nushimi chuckled.

_They haven't changed at all these past five years, still as energetic as always…_

5:50 P.M. at the north gate of Konoha:

Neji sat below the tree that he and Tenten had said their farewells while the other 3 males paced unpatiently around.

_Yawn! I'm getting tired… I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap until they get here…_

Sasuke's Pov.

_Looks like Neji's tired, I guess he couldn't sleep last night because he was so nervous, no wait, I'm the one that's nervous, he's probably excited or anxious…_

time seemed to trickle by slowly until all 4 of them had falled asleep by their own tree. But when 6:00 chimed, they were already fast asleep…

"Hey! It's time! Let's go!" Sakura stood up hastily and grabbed all her belongings.

The others did the same. When they were ready, they marched off towards the gates.

The ANBU guards looked down at them suspicously.

"who are you? And what buisness do you have here in Konoha?" they asked.

Sakura stepped up, her waist-long hair swishing behind her with everystep.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and these people are my sisters and my mother. Hyuuga Hinata" she guestured at the white eyed teenager. "Tenten" the bun haired girl waved. "and Yamanaka Ino" the blondie smiled up cheerfully.

"Ah! You've come back! It's a pleasure to see our comrades again, please procede." The gates opened soundlessly.

When the girls entered their home once again, they saw a sight that made them giggle.

There, sleeping in the shade of different trees were the people that they had shared their lives with.

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino silently tiptoed over.

"BOO!" they yelled.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" the perfect reaction :D

the girls broke into hysterics.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they were laughing so hard that tears were now coming out of their eyes.

Naruto was the first one to make a move. He leaped towards Hinata and knocked her over with a huge (and I mean HUGE) bearhug which made Hinata's shoulder lenghted hair fly fowards.

"HINATA! OMG! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOOOUUUU!"

"haha… Naruto-kun, it's nice to see you too"

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke proceded by appearing behind their girlfriends and scooping them up.

"SAKURA! Your finally back…" Sasuke's words were muffled from burying his head in Sakura's dress.

"Yeah I am Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, she was shocked to see tears flowing down his cheeks. She smiled, had he really missed her that much?

"I missed that smile…it used to light up my day"

"Well, now I'm going to smile for you all the time"

"Good…"

Shikamaru scooped Ino up and twirled her around the air.

"Wheee!" Ino laughed.

"Welcome back Ino" Shikamaru said while putting her down.

"It's nice to be back…"

Neji simply hugged Tenten, with a not-your-average-hug-but-a-bone-crushing-strength-hug. Tenten gasped for air.

"Neji… I can't breathe!" she gagged.

"Sorry…" he loosened his grip on her a little but still holding her firmly.

"ahh… it's been so long since I last held you…" Neji muttered under his breath.

"Yeah… 5 years… I thought I was gonna die… everyday I went out training I would always half-exspect you to be there waiting for me. Heh… old habits die hard eh?"

"haha…"

When they were all finished their reunionsm, Nushimi made a announcement.

"Ok, now that we're done all the mushy stuff" everyone glares at her but it goes unnoticed "we have to get some stuff arranged, Tenten, you can stay at Neji's place" Tenten jumped up happily and hugged the Hyuuga genious "Sakura, you can stay with Sasuke" Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug and kissed her forehead "Ino, you can stay at Shikamaru's house" Ino squealed while Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of: So troublesome…

"and Hinata, you can go with Naruto" instead of Hinata squealing, Naruto did. -.-'

"Wait, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"what me?" Nushimi jabbed a finger at her chest "I'm not staying, I have to go on one of my missions, so I'll see you four in a month. Bye!" and with that, she dissapeared.

"hmm… ok let's see, she's heading south… against my wind… she's still a ways away from the south gate… but why is she going that way? Couldn't she just go through the north gate?" a very confused Tenten mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Neji asked her.

"Neji, I control the **wind.** Of course I know. I can tell you what everyone in Konoha is doing right now if I wanted."

"your not the only one who can do that you know." Ino smirked.

"Well like of course! You're the guardian of earth for heaven's sake…" Sakura snorted.

"You wanna fight?" Ino threatened.

"bring it."

"Me too! I wanna fight too!" a very scarily over-excited Tenten jumped up and down.

"I guess I'll have to join to even the odds…" Hinata stretched.

"you guys can go over by the trees and watch, but whatever you do, don't interfere with our battle no matter what the circumstances. We'll take care of it. K'?" Sakura raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Fine, just don't hurt yourselves." Sasuke turned around and started heading towards the trees.

" 'don't hurt yourselves' he says heh heh…" Tenten smirked evily.

Hinata groaned, _this is gonna be one hell of a fight…_

They each took a fighting stance and launched at each other with a war cry.

"YYAAAAAA!"

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion was huge. Out of the smoke leapt a smirking Sakura and a coughing Ino. Clashes of metal could be heard in the cloud of blackish air.

When the smoke cleared off, the guys saw Tenten and Hinata furiously battling with each other.

"Take this! **_WIND STORM!_**" Tenten leaped into the air and performed handseals before blasting out some very violent winds.

"**_WATER BARRIER!_**" a waterfall appeared around Hinata protecting her from the attack.

Sakura chose this time to attack them both.

"**_METEOR SHOWER!_**"

Both Tenten and Hinata looked up, coming towards them were a bunch of meteors engulfed in flames.

_**BLAM!**_

Hinata had jumped out of the way fast enough so the meteors wouldn't hit her.

Tenten on the other hand, stood her ground.

"TENTEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Neji screamed.

"heh heh… you'll see Neji-nee-san, you'll see…" Hinata appeared a few meters in front of the guys. She apparently was smiling.

Tenten looked at the falling meteors. This was a basic spell for Sakura, it wasn't too hard to block if you did it correctly.

"**_WIND BLADES!_**" Tenten took out a katana out of nowhere and slashed upwards towards the flaming rocks.

The blades each headed towards a meteor and sliced it in half causing it to explode.

" my turn! **_HEAVENS MOUNTAIN!_**" Ino slammed her palms into the ground. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble and some jagged pillars erupted beneath Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura.

"WHOA!" Hinata fell over but barely was missed by only 5 centimeters.

"HIYA!" Sakura blew a gust of flames towards the bottem of the rising earth which made it crumble to the ground.

"Whoo hooo!" Tenten just went with the flow of events, she rode on top of the growing mountain and took this time to attack with her weapons.

"**_SOUSHOURYU!_**" (A/N: you know how it goes so I won't explain how it happens, I'm too lazy…)

Tenten's weapons were now flying in different directions heading towards her 3 targets.

Sakura did the hand seals needed for her flame jutsu.

"**_FLAME TECHNIQUE LEVEL 1! FIREWALL!_**"

The weapons that came flying towards her melted to nothing but liquid. At least, that's what she thought.

" WWAAAAHHHH!" Sakura raised her arms to her head to stop the weapons from hitting her face.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke was about to jump into the fight when Shikamaru stopped him. "Remember what she said? Don't interfere with the fight." Sasuke growled.

"Yes! Seems like my new method paid off…" Tenten smiled.

"I see… you put chakra into your weapons so they could withstand the heat right?" Sakura lowered her bloody arms.

"Yep!" Tenten smiled once again.

Hinata and Ino apparently were watching from the sides. They had used kunai's and other weapons that had already fallen to defend against the shower of metal.

"Looks like we're gonna have to train more…" Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, when did she put in chakra though? I didn't see…"

"Me neither…"

"come on, I think Sakura's about to get serious…"

"Well… looks like I'll have to use my highest level of flame techniques…" Sakura stood up shakily, luckily, none of the weapons had been able to go any further than her arms.

"**_LEVEL 10 FLAME TECHNIQUE! WHIRLWIND OF FIRE!_**"

Out of Sakura's hands flew streams of fire, it gathered up until it was enough to form a small tornado.

"**_activate!_**" the flame tornado advanced.

"Whoa!" Tenten jumped back just in time to avoid the blow.

"HOLY SHIT-!" Ino leaped out of the way of the flames.

But Hinata stood her ground, didn't even flinch.

When she looked up you could say that there was evil in them but in the eyes of Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, they were the eyes of a playful child.

"**_POSIDEN'S BLOW!_**" a burst of water erupted out of nowhere and formed a trident which Hinata grabbed.

"TAKE THIS!" she threw the trident at the tornado which it extinguished.

"Hey! That was mean Hinata!" Sakura whined.

"Well, this is a battle, and I have to show off some of my skills too!"

"I'm tired, let's finish this fight tommorrow" Ino stretched her arms and yawned.

"Aww…" Tenten sighed.

"Fine with me, I'm still tired from traveling for 2 days straight, both day and night."Sakura started taking out weapons that were imbedded in her arms and handing them to Tenten who started putting them away.

Once Sakura was done taking out all of the weapons on her arm Hinata called her over.

"**_HEALING JUTSU!_**" a bright glow started to form around Hinata's hand and the wounds on Sakura's arm's started to heal rather fast.

"Done. Just don't be careless again Sakura-chan."

"Ok, don't worry, I'll try to be less reckless next time."

ZzZzZzZzZz…

The snoring of four certain kunouchi's could be heard.

"Heh… they're really asleep now aren't they?" Naruto chuckled.

"It's obvious dobe" Sasuke looked up at the night sky.

"Shut up, your waking up Tenten." Sure enough, Tenten was now rolling around in Neji's lap. Neji scooped her up and stood.

"I'm going back to my house now, see you guys tommorrow." And with that, he walked away.

"Yah, I guess it's a good idea to get these girls in or else they'll catch a cold." Sasuke carried Sakura down the hill and towards the Uchiha mansion.

Shikamaru and Naruto followed his lead except they went to their own houses.

At the Hyuuga Mansion:

Neji crept silently up the stairs and to his bedroom. Tenten's snoring seemed to echo loudly in his ears.

When he arrived at his destination he gently laid Tenten down on his bed while he went to change, Neji then called a maid to change Tenten, but he told the servant to leave her(Tenten) clothes on a chair nearby of fear for facing Tenten's rage about her missing weapons in the morning.

When Neji **_finally _**settled down and got into bed he heard Tenten mumble something that made him smile.

"heh… I love you too Tenten…" he pulled her close to his body and slowly drifted off to sleep…

A/N: Well? How do you like it? Is it good? Bad? Tell me! R&R plez! Thankx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to: sharingan 216

for reviewing my fanfic.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha mansion…:

"mmm…" Sakura rolled around in Sasuke's arms for the THIRD time that evening.

Finally they reached their destination, the home of Uchiha Sasuke. When they entered, this first thing Sasuke did was set Sakura on the bed and take a shower. The thing that proably woke Sakura up was the banging of the door and rattling of shower cutains(A/N: jeez! Don't even have the curtesy to close the door QUIETLY)

"hmm? Where am I?" Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily whilst looking around the dark masterbedroom.

_This is probably Sasuke's place, I am staying here for now after all…_her mind was quick to register her surroundings.

_Hm… dark blue walls, typical for Sasuke…black curtains with the Uchiha clan symbol on it…pretty normal…ok, blue for the bed, covers and pillows and all…jeez, can't he change his style to something a little more brighter?_

_Well, at least the lamp is a lighter shade of blue, not that it makes that much of a difference…_

Sakura sighed. And they said people usually change over time… not Sasuke though, he still likes dark blue.

"!" the sound of the shower stopped.

"…looks like he's done, I guess I should go take one too…, I'm all bloody anyways, it's good that it's dry or else I'll stain the silk sheets." Sakura stood up and stretched.

_Crack!_ There goes her back.

_Crack!_ Her neck.

_Crack crack crack crack!_ Arms and legs.

_CRACK!_ And there goes her back **_again_**...

"jeez… am I really that stiff?" Sakura wondered.

"from the sounds of it, yah… pretty much"

"that was mean Sasuke, that was very very mean…" Sakura turned around to face the male that just came out of the shower.

Sasuke had a dark shirt on complete with a matching pair of pants.

"Don't you ever wear anything light colored?"

"Nope."

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to take a shower too… I'm all bloody and I don't think I can stand the smell much longer."

"here, take this and wear it." Sasuke threw her a shirt long enough to reach down to her knees.

"Whoa, who's shirt is this big?"

"My fathers…"

"…"

"…"

_click!_ Sakura entered the bathroom.

_Well… at least the bathroom is white…_ Sakura thought.

Outside in the master bedroom…:

Sasuke walked over to the window.

_It's a full moon tonight…_

Sasuke sighed. Time seemed to go by so fast…

_Psh!_ The sound of rushing water emitted from the bathroom.

"huh… what took her so long just to turn on the shower?"

Sasuke looked back up at the moon.

1 minute passed……2 minutes……3 minutes until he decided to go to bed.

_Shk!_ The sound of water stopped.

Sasuke laid down. "uugghhh… my back is killing me…"

"then you should exercise daily like me." A voice came from across the room.

"and you thought the comment I made was mean…"

"Oh?" Sakura strided across the room.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura's figure seemed to float across the floor.

Sakura tilted her head backwards, her hair dripping with water. "Hey Sasuke-kun? Do you have another towel that I can use? This one's wet." She held up a red towel that seemed damp.

"Here." He threw a seemingly familiar piece of cloth.

"Hey, wasn't this the towel I gave you a long time ago?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks anyways, I can't stand my hair when it's wet, it's so heavy…" Sakura wrapped the towel around her hair before she began to dry it.

"That's why we guys like short hair"

"Hn."

"that's my word."

"that's not EVEN a word"

"…"

"heh… got ya"

"you were lucky"

Sakura smirked. It's not everyday you make the famous Uchiha Sasuke speechless.

"finally… done drying my hair…" Sakura threw the towel into a nearby basket.

"that took you only 5 minutes."

"that's a long time you know, I could kill 50 sound nins in that time"

"Well… you should be more patient, that's the only thing that you lack"

"I know, everytime Hinata, me, Ino-pig, and Tenten go on a mission, we usually make a plan first, and I'm usually tied down to a chair to stop myself from killing everyone for being so slow" Sakura scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly.

"you're just like me then, 'cept I don't have to be tied down to a chair." Sasuke pulled Sakura on to the bed and hugged her.

"Yeah well… what can you do about it?"

Sasuke only replied with a grunt.

"_YAWN!"_

"Your tired, let's go to bed."

"mmm…"

Sasuke pulled the blanket back and scooted over so Sakura would have room.

Once they were comfortable, Sakura spoke.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've felt this happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Everynight I before I would go to bed, I always made a wish on the stars"

"What was your wish?"

"To come home…"

"Your home now, don't worry about it" Sasuke pulled her into a embrace.

"Thank-you…"

and with that, they fell asleep, not knowing what would be in store for them tommorrow.

Uzumaki residence:

"_yawn!_" Naruto stretched.

The supposedly sleeping Hinata blinked. _What was that sound?_ When her vision became clear she saw that it was Naruto. She laughed lightly. Naruto hearing this turned towards her.

"oops. Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was half-concious anyways…"

"oh…"

cricket's chirped in the background.

"Naruto, I want to go to bed…" Hinata mumbled "I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too, come on, my bedroom is just down the hall." Naruto started walking with a sleepy Hinata following behind.

As soon as Naruto opened the door to the bedroom, Hinata quickly walked forwards and fell asleep on the bed.

Naruto chuckled.

_She's definitely changed from the shy girl I used to know, but this change is for the better, she's more outgoing now, isn't afraid to speak out her opinion… maybe it was a good idea to let her go training even though it was painful for us, it was still a good idea…_

Naruto yawned again. Maybe it's best if he turned in now.

He picked Hinata up and lifted the covers, and as he did, he put the sleeping girl on the mattress doing the same himself.

Naruto turned towards Hinata who's eyes were closed tightly. A smile crept towards his lips. Never before in the past 5 years had he been so happy, so joyful, so **complete.**

"Goodnight Hinata…"

The young girl stirred in her sleep "mmm…"

Nara residence:

"…this is so troublesome, why did I have to walk halfway across town carrying Ino?" Shikamaru dragged his feet slowly up the stairs.

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru jumped and almost dropped the blonde had it not been for his quick reactions.

Ino now held a firm grip on his neck "Yeesh! You almost dropped me there!"

"Sorry…" was the muttered reply.

When the couple finally (A/N: this is sooo fun torturing Shikamaru :D

Shikamaru: it's not funny… and finally I've reached the stupid room.

Inuyashagirl22: that's **_your_** room you know.)

reached the bedroom, Ino jumped down and ran towards the bed with much joy(may I add) and thankfulness it would make even the calmest person angry after they carried her across town.

"OMG! Ahhh… it feels soooo nice to finally sleep" Ino mumbled while getting under the covers.

"Whatever… just scoot over will you? I don't plan on sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Your just too lazy to get the sleepingbag"

"…"

"thought so…" but none-the-less, Ino moved over to let the lazy ninja in.

"Better…" Shikamaru made himself comfortable.

"Your still the lazy ass I remember you being…"

"What!"

"Nothing" Ino faked her innocence.

"…so troublesome…"

"hm? Did you say something Shika-kun?"

"No."

"…lazyass…"

"I heard that"

"damn…"

-.-'

Ino shivered.

"I'm cold" she whined.

Shikamaru turned to face her.

"Do you complain about everything?"

"Shut up!"

He sighed "Come here" he pulled her close to his body and held her there "Feel a bit warmer now?"

Ino buried her head into his chest "mmhmm…"

5 minutes passed…

"Ino?"

silence…

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…"

_heh… she's asleep… might as well turn in too…_

Shikamaru closed his eyes and drifted off to the dreamworld but looking at the sleeping blonde before doing so…

A/N: Ok! This is the best I could do just thinking it up on the spot! Hope it wasn't too shitty…-.-' anyways, R&R and tell me wat u think! L8er!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whazzup y'all! Me back! Yay! Well, here's the next chappie! Hope ya enjoy it!

It was morning, the sun was up, the birds were chirping, and our young ninja's were waking up.

Hyuuga Mansion:

"uugghhh… Neji… close the blinds…" Tenten buried her head into his chest.

"I'm not getting up, it's going to be cold"

"I said get your butt moving and close the god-forsaken blinds!" Tenten kicked him out of the bed.

**_Thud!_** Neji's bottom hit to floor.

"Augh!"

"Now be a good boy and close the blinds for me will you?"

Neji smirked. "well, since I'm up, the sun doesn't really bother me that much anymore, I'll just leave it like that I guess…"

"Why I'm gonna-" the konouchi reached for the place where her kunai pouch was _supposedly_. But couldn't find any weapons. That made her jump up.

"HYUUGA NEJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY WEAPONS!"

Neji jerked his head towards the chair that had her clothes on it "Right over there"

"grrr…" Tenten stomped over while glaring daggers at Neji.

"Turn around" Tenten twirled her finger around.

"hn…" He did so

1 minute later

"Ok, you can turn back now" Tenten finished adjusting her hairbands.

"It takes you that long just to get ready?"

"Shut up…"

"Hn… let's get going, we have to wake the others too, at least, that's what I usually do every morning or else they won't get up…" Neji opened the window.

"Then let's go" Tenten pushed him out and followed herself.

at the Uzumaki house:

_Rattle rattle!_ Naruto turned around in his sleep.

"Aaauugggghhhh… Neji! You came too early!" he blinked at the window. Standing there was Neji and a very tired Tenten.

"Open the window!"

"it's open, just slide it over" Neji did just that.

"Uuugghhh… Naruto-kun, why is it so cold?" Hinata grabbed all the sheets and pulled them closer.

Tenten sighed before throwing a kunai at the peacefully sleeping girl. Hinata caught it before it hit her.

She blinked at the bun-haired girl before mumbling "Good morning to you too Tenten-chan"

"Come on Hinata, get you butt out of bed like I had to and let's go wake up Ino and Sakura" Tenten jumped in the small, messy room.

Hinata got up and yawned. Today was gonna be like hell on earth…

Naruto who was already changed was strapping on his kunai pouch on his right leg. He threw the still half-asleep girl her own.

"come on, let's get a move on before the others get _too_ comfortable…" Neji leaped out the window with Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto trailing behind. Next stop: Nara house.

Nara residence:

Ino was still peacefully sleeping when the window blasted open.

_Crash! Tinkle tinkle…_ broken glass fell to the floor.

Shikamaru got up and yawned being careful not to bump the still sleeping Ino. "Jeez, do you 4 have to make your entrance so noisy? That's the fifth window this week by the way Naruto." The blonde just scratched his head sheepishly.

"INO!" The two girls yelled. Grunt.

"INO! GET YOUR PIG ASS OUT OF BED!" This time they were rewarded with a sudden clog of earth hitting them upside the head.

"OW!" Hinata rubbed the back of her head.

"That hurt…" Tenten whined "Hinata, do your water jutsu and wake the pig up will you?"

"It'd be my pleasure" the water guardian bowed sarcastically.

"just hurry up and do it"

Hinata did a few hand seals before thrusting her palm forwards creating a stream of water that landed directly on Ino's face.

"pppppphhhhbbbbttttt!" Ino got up coughing and sputtering water.

"that's what you get for not waking up" Tenten folded her arms across her chest.

"I…am…so…gonna…kill…you…durin g…TRAINING!"

"I'd like to see you try" Tenten and Hinata mocked.

"guh…"

"…so troublesome…"

-.-'

"We don't have time for this, we have to get to the Uchiha mansion" Neji once again jumped out the window with the others following closely behind.

Uchiha Mansion:

"mmmm…" Sakura buried her head into the crook to Sasuke's neck.

"…Sakura… your hair's in my face…"

"…sorry…" She brushed her pink hair across her shoulder and behind her.

"much better…"

_Knock knock!_

"ok… is that the door or the window?" Sakura sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"the window… could you go open it and let the others in?"

"others!"

"Yeah… Neji,Naruto,Shikamaru and probably Tenten, Hinata and Ino..."

"They do this every morning?"

"Yes"

Sakura sighed before going over to the window and pulling the curtains back. Light flooded the room.

"aauughhh… and next time warn me when you suddenly open the curtains…" Sasuke stuffed his face into the silk pillow.

"sorry"

"Hey! We're still standing out here ya know!" Naruto was knocking on the window with his fist.

"ok ok…" Sakura opened the window with great effort.

When it was open everyone jumped in the masterbedroom.

"Get your ass outta bed Uchiha" Neji crossed his arms and glared at the lump on the bed.

"Shut up Hyuuga"

"…So troublesome…"

"Your not helping Shikamaru"

"…" -.-'

"Sakura, why don't you go wake up Sasuke? We don't want to get inpaled by a bunch of kunais… I mean, what kind of person sleeps with a kunai in their pillow?" Naruto laughed but stopped suddenly when a bunch of hands flew up.

"Oh…"

Sakura walked over to the bed. "Sasuke…" she whispered.

"nnngo mway"(go away)

"no, not until you get up."

"mo"(no)

"Sakura" Tenten reached for her kunai pouch "this is how you wake up a guy" she threw several weapons at him.

Sasuke whipped out a kunai from under his pillow and deflected the all without looking up.

"great… now my hand is cold" Sasuke mumbled.

"Then get up" Sakura said plainly

"…fine…" he slowly raside his body up and out of bed. His hair was a mess, instead of the usually spikey hair that he had, it now looked like a mop, flattened at somesides while other chunks of hair drooped.

The girls giggled. It was soooo funny to see Sasuke without his hair in the usual style he had it in.

The sharingan (sp? I'm too lazy to check it, but I'll edit it once I see how to really spell it) user went over to the closet and pulled out the usual, white shorts and a blue top with the Uchiha clan sybol on the back. He then opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

5 minutes later…

_click!_ The door opened.

Sasuke stood there looking like normal again. His hair sadly back to it's original shape. "come on" he walked past everyone and made his way through the window (A/N: Why r ppl so lazy that they don't use the door? O.o)

Everybody nodded before doing the same.

When they finally arrived at the training grounds, the girls asked if they could continue their fight.

Sasuke was the first one to answer"NO"

"Awwww… come on Sasuke! Don't be a spoilsport!" Tenten pouted "Neji! Tell Sasuke to let us fight err… I mean train!"

"Hn" was the answer that she received.

"It's fine you guys, we can fight later, right now I want to train" Sakura smirked "First to beat up 20 trees without using chakra wins!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You know you have superhuman strength and we don't!" Ino pointed out.

"Well, that's your loss if Tsunade-sama didn't pick you to become her student"

"Come one, let's pick something that we're all equally bad at to practice" Hinata said lazily.

"Liiiike?"

"uh…"

"how 'bout summoning? This clearing is big enough for us to summon and we still aren't able to summon more than 5 of our familiars" Sakura suggested

"Yeah!" Ino jumped up and down squealing

"Ok" Tenten agreed

Hinata nodded.

"Hey, what about us?" Naruto questioned.

"uhh…how about you try and destroy our familiars?"

"As if they could…" Ino muttered under her breath.

"haha…" Hinata laughed.

"You don't think we can?" Shikamaru raised a eyebrow at Ino.

"I'd like to see you try"

"You asked for it"

"summon your familiars and let's see what we can do" Neji uncrossed his arms and let them hang loose at his side.

"Ok, come on, let's show these guys what we did in the past 5 years shall we?" Sakura tilted her head back to look at the other guardians, they smiled evily and did some rapid hand seals and slammed their palm on the ground before shouting "**_SUMMONING JUTSU!_**"

_BOOM!_

There was a huge explosion and the guys were sent flying back. When the smoke cleared there stood… (from left to right):

Sakura with a Red fire dragon which is probably the length of 4 football fields

Hinata with a Blue water dragon that is the same size

Ino with a golden eagle that's probably as big as one of the dragons all curled up

And Tenten with a Bald eagle that's the same size as Ino's familiar.

Tenten smirked while jumping up onto her partner's back

"You ready for the beating of your life?"

Neji struck an attack stance "I should say the same to you"

Sakura lept up on her dragon with Hinata doing the same" Sasuke, your gonna battle me, Naruto, your gonna battle Hinata, Neji, your gonna battle Tenten, and Shikamaru, you get Ino"

"Fine"

"YEAH!"

"Hn…"

"so troublesome"

"Then you ready?" Ino crouched down while gathering chakra in her hands.

Shikamaru took out 2 kunai's and got ready.

"Battle **_START!_**" the girls immediately charged at their opponent.

Neji's POV.

_Holy shit she's fast, and a lot stronger too! Hmm… maybe I should take this seriously or else I'll get killed… O CRAP!_

I turned around and saw a bunch of chakra wind blades come towards me, I ducked in time to avoid them, who would have thought that Tenten had gotten so strong?

Sasuke's POV.

…_left…right…above…right again… left--huh? Where'd she go?_

_**Boom!**_

A gust of flames hurled in my direction. I jumped, barely missing being scorched to nothing. Even with my sharingan it's getting hard to avoid being hit. Is this really Sakura?

Shikamaru's POV.

_If I know Ino well, she would be attacking from… behind!_

I sidestepped quick enough to dodge a clod of earth. Ouch, that would've hurt if I didn't dodge that at the last minute. Ok, time to use my shadow jutsu and hold her into place. I looked around, where'd she go? The next thing I know is pain being directed throughout my body, apparently I got hit in the stomach. How fast is Ino really?

Naruto's POV.

_Ok, I'll make some kage bunshin… done, now I'll hide myself…_

I leaped quickly out of the clearing making sure not to be seen and hid among the trees. I waited for the perfect moment to attack Hinata's dragon…

"Behind you" a familiar voice called out.

I whipped my head around to be hit by a blast of water.

Uuggghhh… Is Hinata really this strong?

Normal POV.

Sounds of a fight could be heard ringing throughout town.

But then, there was an explosion and everything went silent…

At the training grounds

Everyone was bleeding a dangerously large amount of blood.

Sakura and Sasuke were both panting and coughing up blood while still trying to chrage at each other but failing miserably, Sakura's dragon was curled around her protectively.

Neji and Tenten were using the last of their chakra to throw random attacks at each other while Tenten's bald eagle was trying to get out of a bind that Neji trapped it in.

Naruto and Hinata were still lounging at each other weakly hardly doing any damage, Hinata's dragon was spiting out water balls at Naruto who was deflecting them too.

Ino and Shikamaru were just laying on the grass, too tired to do anything but lay there, Ino's golden eagle had shrunk and was now nudging Ino with it's beak to put more chakra into it so it could grow big again.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"do huff you huff give huff up huff yet huff?" Sakura managed to choke out while trying to stop coughing blood.

"uuuggghhh… fine, you win…" Sasuke managed to get on his knees while gagging on the foul stench that was emitting from the pools of blood surrounding them...

"finally… I think we're the first pair to finish other than Ino and Shikamaru…" Sakura sweatdropped.

With Neji and Tenten

"Jeez! How much chakra did we waste already just sitting here flinging attacks at each other?" Tenten was getting more annoyed by the second.

"I dunno… 10 min?"

"WHAT!"

Neji couldn't help but smile at Tenten's outburst, she could be really funny at times.

That's when Neji looked at Sasuke and Sakura's battle, they seemed to be done, and it looks like Sasuke lost. Or gave up…_heh… looks like Uchiha gave up…_

Ino seeing that everyone was hurt badly decided to call it quits.

"Hey guys! No more training today… let's go get something to eat!"

agrees were murmered.

The next thing everyone knew was that they were at Naruto's favourite place in the world:**ichraku**

That's when Neji decided to speak to Sasuke.

"You didn't fight her seriously did you?"

"…not really…"

"Your dead once she figures out…"

"I know"

"which will be right about now."

Neji chose this time to announce it to Sakura who apparently choked on her noodles.

"HE WHAT!"

"Heh… good luck Uchiha…" Neji whispered as he passed by.

"Thanks a lot Hyuuga…"

A/N: me leaving cliffhanger, so be sure to read wat happens!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello! Enjoy the chappie!

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Sakura practiacally was on fire now.(A/N: Sakura scary…hides behind desk)

Sasuke backed away from the pissed off kunouchi "uh…Sakura could you calm down please?"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!"

"uhhh…" great, why wasn't his knowledge kicking in yet!

Wow. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be dead and killed over and over again. But then, she smiled, not a happy smile but an _evil_ smile, a smile that you could bet your life on that what she was thinking wasn't pleasant.

Now it was Ino's turn to be freaked out "Sakura? Please don't make that face, your really scaring the shit outta me" Hinata nodded in agreement while Tenten unconciously started moving closer to Neji.

Sakura smirked "Sasuke? Will you come with me please" she said in a overly sweet voice.

"uhh…ok…" Sasuke got up and followed Sakura out of the ramen bar. Once they were out of site Neji activated his byakugan. After 5 minutes or so, Neji started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked.

"Hahahahaha…you haha wouldn't haha believe haha what just happened to haha Uchiha hahaha…" Neji was wiping away tears of laughter.

"Well! Tell us what happened!" Ino cried.

"Uchiha, the oh-so-**famous** Uchiha got his ass kicked by a pissed off Sakura! Hahaha…" Neji doubled over in laughter. Soon, everybody was laughing also.

Once they had finally gained control of themselves, Sakura and a very bruised up Sasuke entered the bar once again.

Hinata smirked "Have a good time Sakura-chan?"

"you wouldn't believe how fun that was, you should try it on Naruto sometime" Naruto jolted his head up, eyes wide with terror, no way, no way in **hell** was he gonna get beaten up like the sharigan user.

Hinata chuckled " I'll make a mental note to do that later"

Tenten leaned over and whispered in Neji's ear "hey, come with me, I want to show you something" she pulled on his hand. Neji obliged. The sky was dark for it was already night. The chilly air bit at his skin, enduring the cold he continued to follow her.

She led him to a clearing just outside the Konoha gates. Tenten sighed and plopped down on the ground.

"I just noticed this a few days ago when I was coming home, the stars are extra bright here. I'm glad that I can finally share it with you…"

Neji sat down behind Tenten and pulled her close to his body " You know what? I still have lots to show you tommorrow, I want you to come with me after training so we can go for a little walk together." He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. The scent of strawberried filled his nose, he then exhaled causing Tenten's hair to ruffle.

"I think I'm gonna make a wish right now…" The wind kounouchi looked up at the birght night sky searching for a shining star.

Neji looked at her amusingly. "Your still going to make a wish even though your already home?" Tenten laughed "Well, I'm not going to make the same wish anymore, I'm gonna make a different one, but I'm not going to tell you what it is or else it won't come true"

"awww… come on…" Neji nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"nope, but when it comes true then I will tell you"

"Let's just hope that time comes soon…"

30 min. later…

"Tenten?" Neji called softly to the girl curled up in his embrace.

"…ZzZzZz…"

_heh… looks like someone fell asleep…_ Neji smiled to himself before picking the bun-haired girl up and back to his home.

Once they reached the Hyuuga mansion, they were greeted with a very unexpected scene. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura were all sitting in the living room chatting happily, completely oblivious to the fact that the Hyuuga priodigy had just walked in with a sleeping girl in his arms.

"What are you all doing here?" Neji chose to announce his presence. Sakura looked up, " Oh Neji! Took you long enough to get back! And to answer your question, we're all having a sleepover, Hinata suggested it." She jerked her head in the direction of the blue-violet haired girl.

Tenten then mumbled something along the lines of: be quiet I'm trying to sleep!

Ino giggled. Shikamaru smirked and put his hand around her waist. That was the last straw for Tenten because the next thing everybody(excluding Neji) knew was dodging a bunch of kunai's being thrown by a angry weapon speacialist.

"HEY! What was that for!" Naruto jumped up.

Tenten rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes while glaring daggers. "for disturbing me in my sleep!"

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke and Shikamaru grinned.

Tenten turned to Neji, "mm… I wanna go to sleep, can I go on ahead?" he nodded "I'll be there soon." She proceded to the stairs and turned a right at the corner.

"actually come to think of it, I'm kinda tired too, I'll turn in…" Hinata got up "but I'll show you guys to your rooms first" the others nodded before gathering their belongings and following the Hyuuga heiress up the stairs and into the long hallway "Ok, Ino and Shikamaru, your room is just down this hall, third door to the left, Sakura and Sasuke, your room is second door to the right, Naruto, you will be sleeping with me in my room." The water guardian directed, she then motioned for Naruto to follow her to their room A.K.A Hinata's room.

After everyone had settled down, Neji walked to his room slowly. When he opened the door, he tried his best to not wake up Tenten, but he failed. "Neji? Is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, I'm cold and I want someone to warm me up."

Neji snorted "I'm the living heater now?"

"heh heh… yep!"

he sweatdropped. Not exactly the answer he was looking for.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" she was getting pretty impatient.

"Coming coming…" Neji made his way over to the bed.

Tenten scooted over to make room for him.

Once both of them were comfortable she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Neji pulled her closer and placed his head on top of hers.

"Goodnight Neji…" Tenten whispered.

"Goodnight Tenten… I love you…"

"…I love you too…" he kissed her one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke and Sakura's room:

"hey Sasuke, do you want to come with me back to my new house? When I say new house I mean the place I've been living the past 5 years"

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes "Your allowed to invite us?"

Sakura smiled " Well… I haven't exactly told 'kaa-san about it but I'm sure she'll be ok with it"

"then I'd love to" Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

"glad you agreed, now all that's left is to tell the others, they haven't been told yet, it was an idea I had not too long ago so they don't know about it"

Shikamaru and Ino's room…

"Shikamaru, do you have a sweater?" Ino shivered.

"Well, I don't think so… but I think this should help." Shikamaru pulled a shirt out of his bag and handed it to Ino.

"Wow… how big are your shirts!"

"Not very big, that's just a normal one, the others are usually small or too big, I'm too lazy to buy more…"

Ino put the shirt on. It reached down to her knees, covering up the pajama's she had on but leaving some of her pants showing. Ino looked down at herself and laughed. "I look funny don't I?" "Not really…"

She raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" "Really"

"your lying"

"believe what you want"

"Oh be quiet and go to sleep" Ino crawled under the covers and curled up. Shikamaru following suit.(no, he did not curl up)

"'night Ino"  
""night Shika-kun"

Naruto and Hinata's room…

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto whispered at the girl sleeping beside him.

"hmm? What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I was just wondering… where did you train the past few years?"

Hinata turned to face him "well, we trained at different places but the placed where I got trained was at the ocean, it was to help me learn to control water"

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask though?"

"No, nothing…don't worry about it, just go to sleep"

"Ok…"

silence followed. A few minutes later snoring could be heard from the used-to-be-timid girl.

Naruto smiled inwardly _I guess I'll know in time…_

The snores of the girl soon lulled him to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: you wanna know wat Naruto wants to know? Well then wait for the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: eh heh heh… I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually that's a good thing so I shouldn't be laughing…O.o watever… anyways, here's ur next chappie!

Usual morining routine. Man, Tenten sure had to get use to this…it was a month already goddamit!

"I'm so tired… why do we have to wake up so early?" the bun-haired girl turned towards her companion. He merely shook his head. " get used to it, I've been doing it every morning for the past 2 years…"

Tenten sighed for the 5th time that morning. This was gonna be a looooong day. By now, at least they had rounded up everyone. The girls all looked equally tired except for Sakura, who seemed to be so tired she almost drifted off to sleep while running, more than once already Sasuke had to catch her from having her skull broken due to the fact that they were very high up and were going very fast. After 10 minutes or so, they finally reached the training grounds with a pleasant surprise awaiting them.

Nushimi stood in the clearing with her hair blowing behind her. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Hinata wast the first to speak/make her presence known.

"Good morning 'kaa-san"

Nushimi jerked her head towards the teenaged girl and smiled " good morning to you to Hinata"

Ino cocked her head to the side "what are you doing here 'kaa-san?"

She chuckled " well, I'm here to teach you a new technique and give you some news but if you don't want me to then…" At this, Sakura bolted straight up from Sasuke's arms startling the poor guy so much he almost had a heart attack " like hell I'm gonna miss this, now, as you were saying…?"

Everybody sweatdropped. Sakura looked at each of them in turns " What? Is there something on my face?" she reached up and put her hands on her cheeks. Now everybody fell down anime-style.

Naruto shook his head " Nevermind Sakura…"

Shikamaru wasn't even listening, he apparently was staring at the clouds watching them pass by, Tenten noticing this, decided to make the wind blow furiously making all the clouds dissapear. The pony-tailed boy shook his head and blinked then looked back up at the sky, but there were no clouds. Wait- no clouds? Tenten started to whistle innocently. Shikamaru glared at her, Neji, being a perspective one noticed this and glared back with his I'm-superior-to-you-so-stop-glaring looks.

Naruto decided to Sasuke decided to break the silence with a question.

"Hey you, your Sakura's mom right?"

Nushimi looked at the sharingan user and nodded slowly" yeah… so?"

He looked at her " How did you train Sakura?"

Now she had a puzzled look on her face, "Why do you want to know?"

"because..." he folded his arms across his chest "I want to learn too, and plus, I'm good at fire techniques too"

Neji nodded in agreement "yes… I want to know how Tenten managed to get this strong…" the mentioned girl huffed, "even if she did tell you how we trained, you wouldn't be able to survive in this so called 'training'"

He cocked an eyebrow "you don't think we can?"

Shikamaru on the otherhand looked bored but really, he was insulted by the remark "huh… you never know, we might just survive…"

Now it was Ino's turn to raise an eyebrow "ok, I'll tell you how we trained, it was more of a survival test actually, we had to do this in order to see if we were ready to learn our elements jutsu's" Ino started to count off her fingers now "first of all, we were dumped in a forest with everything imaginable, from deadly walking mushrooms to huge, big-ass dragons. Well, as I already said, we were left in the middle of nowhere with much thanks to 'kaa-san over here cause she's the one who 'misteriously' dissappeared." The long-hair blonde glared menacingly at the older woman "and we were seperated. So then we had to survive for at least a month in there, well… at least that's what the scroll she gave us said…" Sakura then took over the explaining part since she noticed Ino's voice was getting crackly due to dehydration. "yeah and then let's just say after that month we were experts and could survive anywhere you put us in" Hinata shuddered at the memory, she had been left all alone in the middle of nowhere and most of all, she was terrified.

**Flashback**

"s-s-Sakura-chan?" Hinata called out. No answer. "I-Ino-chan?" still no answer. "T-t-Tenten-chan?" for the last and final time, no answer. Great. Now she was absoulutely scared. Here she was, in kami-knows-where without any food, people, shelter, and most importantly water-! Wait. She's not left without water though. The faint words that Nushimi gave her before entering the forest came floating back to her in her mind. _Hinata, you are the guardian of water. Whenever you are all alone without anything, don't panic, you still have water and that's basically what you really need to survive._

Ok, at least she was calming down a little bit now. Suddenly a loud roar came out of nowhere and a beast the size of a tiger came charging it's head at her. Hinata jumped out of the way before throwing a bunch of kunai's towards the animal or whatever it was. The blades struck head on killing it quickly. The Hyuuga girl breathed a sigh of relief. Well, things could be worse. Like if it started to rai-

Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence before a light drizzle started to pour down overhead, it soon turned to a heavy downpour completely soaking the already shivering girl. Well, well, well… she just had to say it didn't she? She made a mental note to herself, before saying something that could make your situation worse, please think it over **carefully**. She made another note that the word 'carefully' was emphasized.

The blue-purplish haired girl now sat under a tree hugging her knees. She wanted to go home, back to Konoha. Is this really what her mother had thought of to be training? I mean, what kind of training is this! Leaving your daughters in the middle of nowhere expecting them to suvive and then dissappearing into oblivion probably having an nice time eating in some fancy resteraunt! Hinata clenched her fists. Boy, was her mother gonna get it once she got out of this stupid place.

The first week of her suvival test was pretty bad. She was practically dying for food and was running low on chakra due to the many attempts to produce water. On her so called 1 thousandth 98th time, she managed to expell some water, not much but just enough to quench her thirst. She nearly screamed out in happiness had it not been for the many times she had been attacked due to her foolishness in making any loud sounds.

It wan't long from then that she met Sakura. Hinata was walking aimlessly around the forest while looking for her usual meal, some nuts and berries, if she was lucky, she could hunt for the animals that actually are edible. It was then she saw the pink haired kunouchi. The cherry blossom was apparently in a battle with an animal or monster of some type and was having the upperhand. Sakura did a flame jutsu and ended the battle. And being the smart one she was decided to cook it for a meal. Once Sakura had started a fire and was waiting for the meat to be cooked, Hinata decided to make her apperance.

Now, the reunion was a pretty happy one, except that Sakura could hardly speak due to dehydration which Hinata decided to cure.

"Hey Hinata" She asked me "Where were you the first week? I was looking all over for you and the other 2"

I just smiled "well, let's just say that I had the same goal but was faring pretty badly…" Sakura widened her eyes. I had no idea what made her do this until she spoke up "OMG! Your not stuttering anymore!" She then put a hand to my forehead "do you have a fever? Are you delirious? Are you feeling dizzy?" I sweatdropped. I hadn't noticed that I didn't stutter anymore because I really didn't have anyone to talk to. "Yeah well… come on, once we're done eating we'll go find Ino and Tenten ok?" Sakura grinned. I smirked "Deal"

Well… that was the best meal I had in days. It's always better to have some meat on your menu isn't it? Plus, sharing with your friend isn't that bad either.

Ok, it was now sunset and Sakura and me weren't having such good luck, we hadn't found any signs of the other two and we were hungry again, it was of course noon when we last ate of course. It was all peaceful until-

"EEEKKK! HINATA! FOREHEAD-GIRL!" a high girlish shriek pierced the air.

Sakura whipped around and threw a kunai at the over-excited blonde. "don't you EVER call me forehead-girl!"

Ino just smirked.

"Well isn't this a wonderful reunion…" I sighed.

This time it was Ino's eyes that turned wide, not Sakura's

"Oh…My…God… Hinata…. Your not stuttering anymore!" she jumped up while squealing excitedly.

_Wow… like that's news…_ Sakura sweatdropped.

"come on, let's go find something to eat, I'm starving"

Ino smiled and started walking eastward. Me and Sakura followed.

_CLANG!_

I activated my byakugan(sp?) and took out a kunai by reflexes, Sakura and Ino did the same. _Clang!_ There it was again. That sound of clashing metal. I wonder what that could be?

"you wanna go check that out?" the green-eyed kunouchi asked. I nodded. Well, it wasn't everyday that you heard metal crashing against metal in the middle of the forest now right? As the trio made their way stealthily towards the sounds.

When they got there, they gasped.

(A/N: can you guess who or what they saw? Dun dun dun!)

there in front of them stood a very evily smirking Tenten. On the floor surrounding her there were weapons littered everywhere while a few carcasses lay limp on the earth in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT-!" Sakura went like O.O

Tenten whipped her head around to face the new visitors.

Her eyes immediately lit up "OMG! You guys!"

**Flashback end**

Hinata was jolted out of her thoughts when Naruto shook her by the shoulders "Hinata? Are you ok?" She smiled "Yeah, I'm fine… just remembered some stuff that's all…" she mumbled.

"ok, now what was the news that you wanted to tell us 'kaa-san?" Sakura questioned eagerly

"let's just hope it's not another mission…" Ino's mumble managed to go unnoticed.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you guys all want to go back home for a month? You can bring your boyfriends along too"

"YAYAYAYAYAY!" Ino jumped and wrapped her arms around the pineapple head causing him to almost fall over.

"that is only if they agree to go Ino" Nushimi pointed out

The pony-tailed blonde stopped jumping and did the puppy eyes towards Shikamaru "Please Shika-kun? Pplllleeeezzeeee?"

He sighed, it was futile to even TRY to resist those puppy dog eyes of certain doom."fine, just…stop it with the eyes…"

Sakura just stated plainly "Sasuke-kun said he would go, I asked him a month ago, I was gonna ask you if he could come over but whatever…"

"don't even bother to ask Tenten, I'm going ok?" Neji looked a Tenten from the corner of his eyes. He could tell she was dissapointed that she couldn't do the puppy eyes of doom at all.

Nushimi looked delighted. "Ok! Good, now go and pack your stuff, we leave in an hour."

"WHAT!"

"just do it" and she dissappeared.

"O crap! Sasuke-kun! We have to hurry! It takes us 1/2 to get here plus we have to pack and go back! Auughh!" Sakura started running dragging a very confused Sasuke behind her.

Neji just smirked "heh… lucky for me and Tenten, the Hyuuga mansion is just a 5 min run away…"

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand "Then let's go pack, grab a bite to eat, and go shopping for weapons!" everyone still there sweatdropped. And with that, the Hyuuga pridiogy was dragged away.

"Come on, we're the only ones left, let's go. Naruto and Hinata already left because they got bored listening to us." Ino started to walk away from the training grounds with a sighing Shikamaru behind her.

Hyuuga Mansion:

Neji's room:

"ok, 60 kunai's? check. 60 shruikens? Check. 5 senbons? Check…" Tenten started checking things off on her list.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to see if you have your scrolls instead of counting all your weapons one by one?" the so called Hyuuga questioned from the bed. He, apparently, had finished packing because he only had a few personal possesions that he needed to bring and clothes.

"Shut up wise guy"

"hn…"

Tenten glared at her while he just smirked back.

"what are YOU glaring at?"

"what does it look like?"

"…baka…"

he smirked once more before pulling her into a hug.

"I wonder why we always end up fighting one way or another…"

"is that supposed to be a trick question?" Tenten smirked.

He glared his that-wan't-funny glare.

Tenten just smile right on back. "Hey Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Close your eyes for a second."

"Why?"  
"just do it"

"hn…" he shut his eyes.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Neji's eyes shot wide open (A/N: sumthin along the lines of: O.O lol)

"wha….you…that…me…?" he stuttered.

Tenten smiled. "Yes, I did just kiss you, now let's go, I want to get there early so I can get ready. We're going to have to run 2 days straight you know"

As she jumped out the window with her bags, she heard him yell one word "WHAT!"

later when everyone had gathered back at the training grounds. Nushimi had told them how they were going to travel.

"Ok, we're going to go in groups of 2, I'm sure you know who your partner is already" the older woman stated "and we will go south for a day and a half till we hit a cliff that looks freakishly similar to the hokage mountain except with no faces carved in. then we're going to take a break there since the guys will probably be getting ready to collapse" she ignored the glares being directed at her "and then we'll go east from there. Everyone got it?"

they nodded.

Nushimi smiled "Ok! Let's go!"

Everyone gathered chakra in their feet before taking one last look around and then dissappearing.

Little did they know of the trouble heading their way…

A/N: ok ppls, I'm ending my chapter here cos' I want to start a new fanfic and my brain has just been nagging at me to write it so ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: srry I haven't updated in like… 1-3 days! Lol, I'm getting used to updating almost everyday now, so if I don't update, my brain keeps nagging me to so I can't sleep…:'( but here's ur chappie! I'm writing this in the morning so I can actually sleep peacefully

"Hey, how much farther?" Shikamaru whined.

"don't complain, we're not even 1/4 of the way there" Ino scolded him. Everyone groaned not including the girls.

"Jeez… just how far do you likve exactly?" Naruto moaned.

"Pretty far, we've only been traveling at full speed for half a day only, if you guys get tired just tell us and we'll help you." Hinata told them.

Neji turned to Tenten and whispered "These guys complain too much, but where exactly do you live?"

Tenten thought about this for a second "uhh… I think we live somewhere along the lines of: in a forest by the ocean, uhh… there's also a volcano somewhere near our house, and um… there's also a clearing that's almost as big as Konoha so basically we live in the middle of nowhere"

Neji sweatdropped. That wasn't very helpful…

After 5 more hours of traveling at full speed…:

"I'm so puff tired huff!" Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura, noticing this told everyone to stop for a second "Ok, who's tired?" she asked.

All the guys raised their hands. Ino sweatdropped along with Tenten and Hinata while Sakura fell down anime-style. Ino sighed "Ok fine, then take off you backpacks and drop em' here." She pointed at the ground just infront of her. Soon, 4 packbacks were piled on top of each other and the guys were all stretching their backs happily because they had no more weight on it.

"Hey! This doesn't mean we stop though! I'm just saying that we'll carry your packs so don't get too relaxed!" Ino shouted at them.

"WHAT! There's no way in hell we're gonna let you carry our packs!"

"No choice, we already got them" Hinata shouldered Naruto's pack which seemed to be weighed down with ramen.

"Wha-! No! Hinata give that back! Please give it back!"

Naruto lounged for his belongings but the blue-ish haired girl sidestepped so she wouldn't get hit, which ended up with Naruto crashing face first into the ground.

"now, if you don't want to end up like Naruto, don't try to get your pack back"

the guys gulped. Well, it wasn't as though they were gonna fall face down, it's just that the girls would beat them to bloody pulp.

Once the girls had their boyfriends backpack on straight they started off again. The boys would usually give them a glance or two before staring back at their path.

All of a sudden, Ino and Tenten gave a shout "STOP!"

Everyone was startled at the outburst and nearly tumbled over from surprise but managed to stay on their feet.

"what is it?" Neji asked.

But they had no time to reply because Tenten then shouted "BATTLE FORMATION!"

Sakura then took out a flute and started playing a soft yet high melody. Sakura blossoms then began to circle around them creating a wall of pink shielding them from the incoming attackers. Hinata and Tenten took a battle stance while getting ready to jump.

"Ok guys, let's hurry and finish this. Since we've already taken off the packs we were carrying we expect you to protect them, not that you'll get attacked but let's just say it happens. Now that that's cleared up, Tenten and I will take the offense like usual, Sakura, get ready to make a opening at the top in 3…2…1…NOW!" Hinata yelled and jumped up and out with the weapon mistress tailing her.

As soon as the hole opened, it closed just as fast.

"Get ready! Enemy approaching in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. LEFT!" the 2 offensive looked towards the east and dodged a incoming kunai.

"30 enemies incoming! 3 o'clock! Kunai's at 11! Shruiken from 12!" Ino kept shouting warnings while transferring chakra into the groung to hold the people who came too close to the shield of cherry blossoms.

Sakura, who's eyes had turned a dark green. Lowered her hands while keeping the jutsu up. Without warning, she suddenly swung her hand to the right and blasted a wave of fire.

Sasuke ducked just in time to avoid it "Whoa! Sakura! Watch where your aiming that!"

Ino shook her head "It's no use trying to communicate with her in this state, she blocks out everything from her surroundings and sends her senses out to be alert. If she hits you, she wouldn't notice until the enemy is completely perished."

A cry pierced the air "AAHHH!"

"HINATA!" Naruto turned his head to the right only to see the Hyuuga girl be impaled by 10 kunai's or so.

"INO! SWITCH!" Hinata jumped back into the pink barricade whilst the pony-tailed blonde jumped out.

Hinata crouched on the ground while pulling out weapons that were stuck in her flesh.

"…ouch… one…two…three…four…five,six,seven…eight… ;nine,ten… wow, that's a new record!"

just then, Sakura mumbled something "Hinata… you okay…?"

the mentioned female looked up and smiled "Nothing I can't take care about, I'll just heal myself" she put her hand on her wounds "**_HEALING NO JUTSU!_**"

Shikamaru snorted "looks like they got everything under control…"

"yeah… **_looks like_**… heh heh…" Sasuke smirked.

Tenten threw one last shruiken at her enemy and leapt back "Ino! Get behind me!"

Tenten pulled out to familiar scrolls that Neji hadn't seen in quite a while.

"**_SOUSHOUYRUU!_**" then next thing you knew, was that all the nin's that they were fighting were lying on the floor, weapons piercing their entire body, the bloody corpses that had lifeless eyes.

Sakura sighed before closing her eyes. A minute later, she reopened them and they were back to their original emerald green.

"Have fun Tenten?" the pink hair kunouchi asked.

The weapon mistress smirked "no duh! I love it when I do that!"

"Well, the least you could've done was leave me a few more, I only killed 10 of them or so before someone decided to aim the kunai's in the wrong DIRECTION" Hinata glared at Tenten.

"eh heh… sorry" the bun haired girl laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"sorry's not enough" Hinata crossed her arms.

"hm? Oh fine… once we get home I'll give you that ornament that you always wanted…"

"much better, your forgiven now"

"…pure evil I tell you… pure evil…"

Naruto whispered to Shikamaru "Wow, I hope she doesn't blackmail me too…"

"let's go you guys, we have to make up a lot of time"

Sakura jumped up and out of the clearing with her's and Sasuke's luggage. The other's following suit.

2 days later…

they stopped infront of a huge mansion.

"well" said Tenten as she walked up the path "this is our home!"

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto looked up in amazement. Heck! It was even bigger than the Hyuuga house! And that's BIG.

"wha-? YOUR HOUSE IS THIS BIG!"

"well what do you expect? For ninja's who train a lot there has to be place to train in!"

"come on in!" Ino led the way through the doors.

When they were inside, they gasped.

Surrounding them was…grass?

"huh?" Sasuke looked down at the green blades.

Ino smirked while jumping up onto a pillar nearby.

"test num.1 to see if you are worthy of training with us in our training grounds. Shikamaru! You have to grab the scroll on top of that other pillar! You can use whatever you want to do so, like chakra, weapons and that sort."

Everyone looked at the pineapple head. Tenten nudged him with her foot "well? Go!"

Shikamaru's POV.

Great, just great. I have to waste my energy trying to get a scroll. This is absurd. I should be lying back at Konoha cloud gazing! Ahhh… better get this over with or Ino'll kill me…and that's not gonna be pretty.

Normal POV.

Shikamaru stepped up. He looked at his destination and formed a plan in his mind while charging up the pillar.

Once he was at the top, he planned to grab the scroll and go, but fate decided things to happen differently. The minute his hand touched the scroll, he was electricuted and thrown back. He landed on his back just a few meter ahead of the group.

"OW!"

"Shika-kuuunn! It's not that easy! You have to do a certain jutsu to hold the scroll! I know you'll figure it out!" Ino called down.

"wow, that's SUCH a great help"

everyone laughed.

"Come on! We don't have all day! I still have to test Sasuke and Tenten still has to test Neji and Hinata still has to test Naruto!" Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently.

Shikamaru sighed before closing her eyes and thinking up a plan.

_Ok… just grabbing it with bare hands won't work…Ino did say I had to use a certain Jutstu… but then again… 'look for the hidden meaning behind the meaning' snort like that's gonna help… how about I just…? I think that'll work… let's give it a test run._

When he opened his eyes again, he found that everyone was staring at him.

He was quite taken back by this reaction "What!"

They shook their heads "Nevermind…"

Shikamaru focused on the situation. He started running towards the pillar while gathering chakra in his feet. When he was in kick-range he launched his hardest kick at the earth pillar. It came crumbling down onto the genious but luckily he had thought of this and dodged every single falling clod of earth. When the scroll finally came into sight, he quickly appeared underneath it and caught it.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't weigh a ton anymore.

Ino clapped her hand happily "Yay! You got it! The trick was to get the scroll within a meter of the ground and then the weight of it would decrease to almost nothing! Now we can move on to the next test! Get ready to meet scorching heat you guys!" she jumped down from her current place and landed neatly infront of Shikamaru.

"I'll take that now thank you" Ino took the scroll from his hands.

Sakura was now standing near a door that suddenly appeared on the other side of the seemingly un-room like room (A/N: did that make sense?) she opened the door and passes through it, the others following closely behind.

When Sasuke passed through, he had to close his eyes at the heat. Where were they that could be this hot?

When he opened his eyes, they bulged out of their sockets,

Surrounding them was…

A/N: Mwahahaha! I shall make u suffer with yet ANOTHER cliff hanger! Hahaha! Anyways, I might not be able to update in a while cos of interm reports that will surely get me grounded :'(

R&R plez!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hi, I'm FINALLY updating this fic, it's a miracle! Anywho, here ya go!

Sasuke's eyes shut automatically after a rush of hot air blasted in his face.

After he managed to open them, he blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. And once more. One last time.

The room that they had entered was nothing like they had ever seen before. The room was practically on fire!

Neji looked around before smirking "Hey Sakura, ever install a sprinkler system in here?"

Tenten giggled.

Sakura glared at them "haha. Very funny you two"

A loud growl was suddenly heard, everybody turned to Naruto who raised his hands up defensively "Hey, wasn't me, I already ate my ramen so it can't be my stomach"

The growl was heard again.

"Uhh… Sakura? Did you remember to lock the back door?"

Ino asked.

"…oops…"

Tenten's eyes bulged out of their sockets "What! So now your saying one of the forest monsters got into here!"

Sakura poked her two index fingers together like how Hinata used to "umm…yes?"

"mind telling us what exactly are these forest monsters?"Sasuke asked.

Tenten sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day "uugghh.. what does it sound like? They're monsters from the forest who are insanely strong that even all four of us" she gestured to Ino, Hinata, and Sakura " have trouble beating them."

"right… so are you saying that your weak?" Neji smirked.

Tenten threw a fuma shruiken that he just barely managed to dodge "Not funny Neji"

"Come on Tenten, don't be a spoil sport"

"I said: NOT FUNNY"

"hn" his smirk grew wider.

"I'll help you kill him" Ino suggested.

White eyes widened at this suggestion.

"ooo! Me too!" Sakura grinned evily.

White eyes widened even wider(if possible)

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten looked at her.

"No… I can't. I have to go get ready for my test."

"Oh. OK"

Tenten turned back to Neji and cracked her knuckles "Now, where were we?"

Neji glanced at the others for help, they looked around and whistled innocently.

"Umm… I take it back?"

"You'd better…"

Neji sighed in relief _that was close!_

Shikamaru tensed up. "EVERYBODY! WATCH OUT!"

8 tiger's jumped out of nowhere.

Well… I wouldn't really call it a tiger… it had the head of one, but the body of a lion, and claws that are probably as long as your face (wow, that sounded insulting lol).

Naruto looked at them blankly before turning to Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten "YOU CALL THESE STRONG? THEY LOOK MORE LIKE SOME STUFFED ANIMAL SUPERSIZED!"

The tiger/monster facing Naruto growled and launched at him while he was still blabbering on about something by the lines of: stuffed animal and how he could beat it anyday.

"NARUTO-KUN! LOOK OUT!" Hinata screamed.

The Kyuubi vessel turned around just in time to dodge a powerful swipe.

"Whoa!"

Neji faced his opponent. Theses beast were not something to be underestimated. He activated his Byakugan, veins popped around his eyes. Hinata also activated her Byakugan.

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal the famed Sharingan.

Everybody took a fighting stance. The tigers/monsters were the first to attack.

"RRAAAGGHHH!" they swiped at the group.

Ino ducked the attack and whipped around to kick it in the stomach successfully driving it away a few feet. And made a few handseals before yelling " **_Earthen barrier!_**"

A wall of earth suddenly appeared before her. Well, at least she was safe. The final move was to be dealt soon.

Shikamaru just stood there while his enemy doing the same. It looked a lot like a staring contest until Shikamaru threw a bunch of kunai's at it. Instead of getting hit, the tiger( I guess I'll call it that) just slapped it away with his paw. _This is gonna be a troublesome battle…_

Sakura was dodging all the attacks being aimed at her when she finally saw an opening she made a few hand seals "**_Dragon's breath!"_**

A rush of flame covered the tiger, but when it cleared, it only revealed a minor burn or two on it's fur. Sakura gaped, how could it not be burned? It must have fireproof fur or something. She decided to try one last move.

Duck. Dodge. Jump. Block. Get thrown across the room. Wait. Rewind, that wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke twirled in mid air and landed neatly on his feet while whipping away the blood that was dripping down from his mouth. Sharingan still activated, he charged at his target. He leapt up and tried to do a roundhouse kick but only managed to graze the fur. The tiger raised a paw and slashed down. Even with the Sharingan, the movements were still fast and hard to see. But maybe this last move would help…

Neji and Tenten were facing their opponents together. Neji was short range combat while Tenten was long range.

"**_Gentle Fist!"_** Neji rammed his hand into his opponents heart, even though it didn't have the desired effect of killing it, it damged the tiger greatly. He repeated this action with the other tiger. After that, he jumped back behind Tenten while she revealed two very familiar scrolls " let's see how you like this! **_Soushouyruu!"_** weapons rained down on the two poor animals(if u could call it that).

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Whoosh. Whoosh. FINALLY the sound of metal meeting flesh.

Apparently a few kunai's and other weapons like Katana's, Kodachi's ect. Had missed their target by a centermeter. Pretty close call according to Tenten. Other than that, everything had hit. But this didn't stop the rampage. Oh no. the tigers eyes changed from green to red while their white fur, now glistening with blood stood on end.

Neji pushed Tenten behind him while getting in a attack stance. Tenten, being stubborn, refused to miss out on the so called 'fun'. They did a few hand seals and hoped this next move would be the final blow.

Hinata and Naruto weren't fairing that bad either. Hinata had managed to land a few blows which slowed them down considerably while Naruto kept making his bunshin/clones attack simultaneously.

"Naruto-kun! Get behind me NOW! Charge your Rasengan while your at it" Hinata yelled.

Naruto obliged before preparing one of his ultimate moves. Hinata doing a few hand seals herself. She took a deep breath before looking up and yelling---

Everyone made different hand seals before performing their own attack:

Sakura: "**_Pheonix's fury!"_**

Sasuke: "**_Chidori!"_**

Neji: " **_64 hands of hakke!"_** (I think that's wat it is, I'm not sure, tell me if I'm wrong)

Tenten: "**_Soushouyruu elemental style!"_**

Ino: "**_Spire shower!"_**

Shikamaru: (ok let's pretend he knows a little more than he does ok? Bare with me here) "**_shadow blade!"_**

Hinata: " **_Blade of Water!"_**

Naruto: " **_Raisengan!"_**

A flash of light illuminated from the blast.

When the light died down, 8 corpses were seen on the floor. Tenten breathed heavily "Jeez… that was harder than expected. Everyone in one piece?"

"Yeah" Neji panted.

"hn" Sasuke nodded.

"We're here" Ino, Sakura and Hinata voiced.

"troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Well then, I guess we're all here! I think that we can move on to the next test right?" Sakura smiled.

"What? But Sasuke-teme still hasn't done his test yet!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, defeating these guys" she indicated towards the tigers "is quite a feat considering we always have trouble"

Sasuke sighed in relief on the inside _thank kami, I thought I would've gotten scorched by Sakura's test considering how much she likes fire jutsu's…_

A door appeared on the other side of the room just like the previous did.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Come in to my training room!" Hinata called as she walked through the door.

Everybody looked at one another before nodding, 2 down, 2 to go.

A/N: I hoped to get this up by Sharingan216's bday but looks like I'm really late. So sorry! I'll post some more chapters tommorrow to make up for it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey, I know I haven't updated this fic much, but that's cos I have like 5 fics going on at once, I know I shouldn't do this, but I always cum up with new ideas all the time so u can't really blame me. DD

Everybody gasped. It was amazing! They had entered a room that looked like it was under the sea! There were different kinds of sea creatures swimming around. Then reality hit them. YOU CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER.

Naruto held his breathe and so did the others. Not including Sakura, Tenten, and Ino that is.

Hinata laughed. But the startling thing was that she sounded like she was on land, the water didn't affect her, neither did the fact that they were underwater and they needed air to survive.

" it's ok you guys" she said "you can breathe"

Neji looked uncertain and looked at Tenten, when she nodded, he slowly released his breathe and inhaled.

Surprisingly, his nostrils did not fill with water, but air. Almost as clean as the air in a hospital.

He turned to his comrades and nodded in approval. Soon, all of them had learned to trust him and started to release the air left in their lungs slowly.

"good! Now that we've cleared up the breathing issue" Hinata smiled "we can get on with the task!"

she jumped up and swam to a nearby cliff that had a jagged end by the top, she sat down.

"Naruto, go get the water crystal" she commanded in a light voice.

"huh?" the blonde was startled to hear his name.

"I said: go get the water crystal'

"but where?" the Kyuubi vessel looked around confusedly.

"that's the test. You have to FIND it, then give it to ME" Hinata beamed down happily from where she was sitting. Tenten had joined her up on the ledge while Sakura and Ino started swimming freely in a nearby clearing.

"the test starts…" the blue-ish haired girl looked at a small pocket watch that was hanging directly in front of her only kami knows how "…NOW. Oh just to tell you, the others can help you, I would suggest getting Neji-niisan (hope I got that right!) to help you"

it was then that all of hell broke loose. Of course, the girls just sat or swam around.

The search went on for quite a long time, 2 hours to be exact. The girls were now playing a game of cards-how they got the cards I do not know-whilst the boys were STILL looking. Naruto sighed. This had been going on FOR HOURS! He was gonna have to find it soon or he would fall asleep on the job! Suddenly a bring _ping! _Caught his eye. _Probably just Lee's teeth_ he shook his head and continued searching. Wait. Lee's teeth? Lee wasn't even _here._ Naruto whipped his head around and there, sitting in the shell of an oyster, was a shiny, blue pearl. Probably the size of his fist. Ok, maybe it wasn't that **tiny**, but it was still a pearl right?

He reached out and grabbed it, or at least _attempted_ to. For the oyster clamped his shell shut…**right on Naruto's fingers.**

"OW!" the usually happy blonde retracted his hand in pain.

"OI! NARUTO!" Shikamaru called "you find anything?"

"YEA! Come here for a sec. And get the 2 other guys too!"

soon, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru trotted or swam up to Naruto.

"Check it out" he pointed to the pearl.

"whoa…" Sasuke reached out to grab it but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't. even though I would LOVE to see you get hurt. It's not worth it. Look what it did to MY hand" he held up the throbbing hand that was previously clamped down upon.

_Ouch_ Neji thought, but he portrayed no emotion. Besides, he had a reputation to hold up.

"ok, now how do we get it?" Neji asked.

"…" Sasuke didn't have much to say.

"…" of course Naruto didn't have anything to say.

"…use something to block it" Shikamaru said lazily.

"?" reaction from the other three guys.

The pineapple head sighed "I mean we put something like a big rock in between the gap so when it tries to close the shell, the rock will keep it open, as long as it is strong enough that is…"

"oooohhhh…" Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"ok, here's the problem. Where are we going to get a rock big enough?" Neji asked.

"…"

"why don't you ask Hinata?" Sasuke suggested to Naruto.

"LIKE SHE'S GONNA TELL US, THIS IS A TEST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Naruto yelled.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try ya know" Shikamaru clamped his hands over his ears "you guys can go do that while I go join in on the card game ok? Bye"

"WHAT! SHIKAMARUUUUU!" Naruto screamed.

Too late. The genius had already swam off.

"Ok, you guys won't ditch me will you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and Neji.

"uhh…"

"umm…"

Sasuke looked at Neji. Neji looked at Sasuke. They both nodded.

"RUUUUNNNN!" they both swam off.

Naruto sweatdropped. For some reason they weren't acting like normal today… hmm.. probably because of the environment, I wonder if Hinata put any drugs in the water..? never mind. Back to the story.

The exasperated blonde looked around for a big enough rock. There weren't any nearby… maybe you didn't have to use a rock? Maybe using bunshin to hold it would suffice. Well, it's worth a try right?

Naruto made the hand seals "**_kage bunshin no jutsu!_**" about 5 or 6 Naruto's appeared. They all took hold of the shell and made sure it didn't close. This was harder than it looked actually because he didn't succeed until the 7th try.

picture of Naruto holding pearl up triumphantly on an imaginary mountain

"YAY! HINATA-CHAN! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" he bounded happily up to the clearly bored out of her mind Hyuuga.

"Say wha..?" Hinata rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I GOT IT HINATA-CHAN! I GOT IT!"

"Oh! You did? Let me see" Naruto held the shining pearl towards the water guardian.

"Good! Very good Naruto!" Hinata smiled "now we can move on!"

"at long last…" Ino muttered.

"oh crap…" Tenten mumbled "my test is next…"

"yup, so lead the way Tenten my buddy old pal" Sakura pushed Tenten through the door.

3 down 1 more to go…

A/N: sorry this is short, u see, I had to go to my great aunt's funeral so I'm not feeling that happy right now… hopefully I'll make the next chapter longer.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey pplz, I'm bak and updating, rn't u glad? Lol. Oh, for those of u who have an account on flashflashrevolution, don't log on rite now, there's an argument going on in the chat box for multiplayer and it's definitely not pretty. Anyways here's my chap.

As soon as they stepped through the door, they fell. I'm not kidding, they FELL. Everybody looked down and saw their doom, they were falling into oblivion. They started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"would you guys just BE QUIET!" Tenten screamed at them, she apparently was standing…ON NOTHING…

"it's your minds that make you think you are falling! BUT YOUR NOT SO I SUGGEST YOU STOP SCREAMING!" Tenten shouted.

Neji, being a genius and all, quickly figured it out and soon, he was standing like he would on a brick road.

After 5 minutes of so, they got things settled out and everyone was just fine, all standing on who knows what. But Ino, Sakura, and Hinata chose to keep falling because it was fun. FUN. That did not make sense. Anyways, back to the story.

"so…" Neji started, "what's going to be my challenge?"

Tenten smirked "that's for me to know and you to find out"

Everyone had a question mark above their heads.

"no I'm just kidding" Tenten laughed.

Everyone sweatdropped. (A/N: XD lol)

"just get on with the dumb thing already" Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura smacked him upside the head and scolded him.

"Well… your challenge Neji, will probably be the hardest. Because you're going to face off against ME" the weaponmistress smiled evilly.

Shikamaru looked puzzled, _she's got to be kidding…She has NO idea how much Neji has trained ever since she left…oooohh… she's in for it now…_

"oh, and one more thing. ANYTHING GOES, that includes yanking hair, throwing rocks, and that sort. But, if you get knocked out of the battle field, then you lose." The chocolate-eyed girl waved her hand and a large field appeared. It looked like it was floating in mid air, which was kinda freaky…

"I'll start you guys off" Ino held a whistle, how she got that, I don't know.

"3…2…" Ino started to count down.

Neji got into the normal Hyuuga fighting stance. Tenten got into a rather odd stance, her knees were bent while she held 2 katana's in an 'X' shape in front of her.

"1…**_TWEET!_**" the blonde blew the whistle.

Tenten immediately attacked, she slid her blades against one another and threw an 'X' shaped energy attack at Neji.

Not wanting to waste energy, Neji dodged instead of using his Kaiten.

He smirked, "is that all you got Tenten?"

"I wouldn't count on it"-T

"Well, the battle officially starts NOW" Neji disappeared.

Tenten closed her eyes, sight wasn't going to help her win this match. She needed to sense his chakra before she could start using her weapons and recently new 'wind' attacks.

_There!_ She sensed a faint but familiar chakra behind her.

Using a large wall or kunai's, she sent them flying over her shoulder, the metal glinting like little firefly's.

Now, there was NO way that Neji could dodge all of these, so he had resorted to using his 'ultimate defense' as Tenten called it.

"**_Kaiten!_**" he called out before spinning in a whirlwind of his own chakra. He had expected to hear a bunch of metal rebounding off of his shield but instead, he heard a bunch of 'poof's and only one kunai clashing with his chakra. Curious, he dropped his shield. There was only one dagger on the floor, the rest had simply been copies.

"bunshin weapons now eh?" Neji raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"yep!" she answered his questions with a smile.

"well, since you've already made your move, I guess it's my turn ne?" He ran full speed at Tenten, to the untrained eye, it looked like nothing was moving and Tenten was simply standing in a defense stance. But to a _ninja's _eye, Neji simply moved extremely fast, so fast, that he was merely a black and white blur.

Tenten blinked. That was a mistake, for Neji appeared behind her and did 'gentle fist' on her back.

That sent her flying towards the other side of the arena.

"whoa" Sakura nudged Sasuke "looks like this is a pretty even battle, wanna put bets on who wins?"

"Sure, I bet on Neji. If I lose, I'll carry your pack the entire way back to Konoha" Sasuke whispered.

"I bet on Tenten, and if I lose, I'll teach you my best fire jutsu's"

They looked at each other then shook hands "DEAL"

(A/N: wow, looks like Sakura and Sasuke are evil… NOT)

the battle raged on for at LEAST ½ an hour, the battle was pretty intense so everyone watching were sitting on the edge of their seats (A/N: that's just a metaphor so don't take that like it's real)

every time Tenten hit or injured Neji, Sakura would cheer like there was no tomorrow, and every time Neji hit or injured Tenten, Sasuke would start smirking like he had some evil plan to dominate the world.

About 45 min into the match…

"Do you huff give up huff yet!" Tenten panted.

"Don't huff count on huff it cough"Neji countered.

"fine, one huff final move huff and that will decide huff the winner"-T

"Hn"-N

Tenten waved her hand and a HUGE ASS sword appeared (A/N: sorta like Cloud's one in final fantasy but a little bigger and better, and no, it doesn't have bullets)

She stared to collect her chakra into the sword and soon enough, it was glowing white(1). Neji had planned to use his Kaiten and repel whatever Tenten was going to throw at him and use his remaining energy to use his 64 hands of hakke on her.

"Neji… do you know what this attack can do?" the bun-haired girl asked while smirking, much like how Sasuke was.

"…no…"

"It can blast someone with a huge amount of force merely by thrusting the blade within 1 meter of the target, so even if you use your Kaiten, I will still be able to hurt you, and from your present state, it will knock you unconscious."

_Damn it_. She knew he was going to use his Kaiten. Oh well, change of plans, he was going to just collect as much chakra in his hand and create his own move, much like the Chidori.

"get ready… cos' here I come" Tenten ran forward with her blade held beside her(A/N: like this, the 'O' is Tenten and the '\' is the blade: O \)

Neji focused all his remaining chakra to his right hand. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to Tenten, besides, he wanted her to look up to him. Wait… did he just think that? God, he must be going crazy, probably from the lack of oxygen…(A/N: I couldn't resist in putting that little paragraph in, it's so funny)

The air around them crackled with tension. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto watched with their eyes wide with anticipation.

**_BOOM!_** The impact from the attacks created a large explosion, which cause a bunch of dust to cloud the battle field.

When the dust settled, they saw….

A/N: I think I'm gonna leave it here… WHOA! ducks flying shoe JEEZ! TAKE IT EASY! I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Neji and Tenten were both lying on the floor, bleeding a fairly large amount of blood. Sakura sighed for 2 reasons, 1: because she had not won the bet, but then again, neither had Sasuke so they both had to do their part of the deal and 2: she had to heal Neji and Tenten, so it would use up a fair amount of chakra.

"come on, Sasuke help me take Neji and Tenten into the house, it's just beyond that door" Sakura heaved Tenten onto her shoulders and opened a glass door.

When they stepped through, they entered a vast living room, to their right was a living room the size of a gym, and in front of them was a grand staircase that went in 2 directions, there were many doors in each direction.

To their left was 8 doors, 4 of them were for training and the other 4 were for the girls own personal room for whatever.

On the wall behind the living room, there was a dining room, and then on the wall behind THAT, there was the kitchen.

The group made it's way to the living room while Sakura had lead Sasuke with Neji to a nearby medic room which was Sakura's own personal room. Soon, both of them had joined the rest of the group leaving Neji and Tenten to rest.

Their footsteps were soundless against the marble floor, as such, a ninja's should be.

They could hear their friends' conversations across the room, the echoes of their voices floated towards the pair.

"so, what do you think of our house?" Sasuke heard Ino ask the guys.

"it's big, and it echoes too! Watch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and the entire room practically shook.

"NARUTO!" everybody clamped their hands over their ears.

You could see the faint trace of dust that had fallen from the ceiling.

"seriously…" Tenten was using her left hand to knock the side of her head, checking if her ears were deaf.

"come on, let's go to bed, the guest rooms are to the right once you get to the top of the stairs" Sakura finally reached the others and yawned.

"ok" they all agreed.

Soon, the household was peaceful, only the snores were heard. But little did they know that the battle for their lives would start very soon…

A/N: srry, I'm ending it here, but hopefully u guys will tune in next time and find out wat happens! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this story won by a hair, my other fic 'wandering four' tied it at the last minute but then sum1, I forgot who, voted for this fic on the last day. Wow, I never knew so many ppl liked my fics! I'm so honored!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I will someday… MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Warning: there will be lots of randomness due to me watching FLCL (furi kuri) a few days ago.

"RISE AND SHINE SHIKA-KUUUUNN!" Ino yelled cheerfully as she pulled the curtains open.

Shikamaru just kept on snoring.

"Shika-kun" Ino said as she tried to shake him awake. No response.

"NARA SHIKAMARU, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Ino ripped the sheets that were tangled around the older shinobi which caused him to go flying towards the wall.

"Ino… you didn't have to do that…" Shikamaru mumbled as he supported a large bump on his head.

"I told you to get up but noooo… you just HAD to ignore me"

"I was sleeping…"

"Shut up and get your ass moving, breakfast is downstairs, everyone is already eating, I came up here to tell you that if you don't hurry, all the food will be gone, the ramen is already gone thanks to Naruto"

"ok ok… I'm coming…" the spiky haired ninja lazily took off his shirt and stretched.

Ino blushed and quickly turned away and walked out the door.

In the dining room…

"Hey Ino, why's your face all red?" Tenten asked while munching on a rice ball.

"…"Ino was uncharacteristically quiet.

Hinata grinned "I bet it has something to do with Shikamaru-san"

Ino's face turned redder "Shut up Hinata, and why are you so happy anyways?" she glared at the weapon mistress.

"Oh, no reason" Tenten blushed. Neji, who was sitting beside her, smirked.

Sasuke looked on amused, then he turned to Sakura "What are we going to do today anyways?"

"Oh, nothing much, we're just going to take you guys to our training spots and then do a little training, by the time it's late afternoon then we'll go find some food for supper and then we'll come back here" Sakura said in a bored manner. She bit into her toast and downed it with a glass of water.

"Aww… that's going to be so boring though…" Naruto whined.

"Live with it"

"Awwwwwwww…"

"But we're going to go to my training grounds first" Hinata smiled.

"Oh joy" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Your point being…?"

"Never mind"

Neji leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He was going to need the rest.

Once everyone was done eating, they cleaned up the dishes and headed outside, following Hinata. After walking down a pathway for about 5 minutes, they came to a fork in the road, it had 4 different paths leading away from it, one of them was leading into a forest, another one leading somewhere in the distance towards a volcano of sorts, one more leading to who knows where and the last one to the far right was leading towards a large lake a few kilometers away.

"We're going to go towards the lake, I just hope you guys brought either a swimming suit or a spare change of clothes" Hinata walked off.

"Why to we need a spare change of clothes?" Naruto asked.

Everybody looked at him as if he was the dumbest one there… but then again… it was sort of true…

Ino put her hands behind her head and followed the water guardian "because she's going to do her tsunami jutsu and drench us all in water"

"NANI! HINATA-CHAN WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"you don't think so do you?" Tenten gave a sideway glance at Naruto.

In Naruto's mind… 

"Tsunami no jutsu!" a large wave formed behind Hinata and was headed straight towards Naruto.

"AAAHHHHH! HINATA-CHAN! NOOOOOOOO! STOP! AHHHHHH!" he screamed as the wave engulfed him.

Back to reality… 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

everybody jumped in fright.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" they screamed at him.

Naruto blinked "huh?" then he looked at Hinata and screamed again.

"Oi! Dobe! Shut up!" Sasuke said as he clamped his hands over his ears.

Naruto didn't hear a thing because he was too busy begging Hinata about something she had no clue about.

"Hinata-chan! Please don't kill me!" the blonde clasped his hands together and started to beg on his knees. Hinata just stood there with a confused expression.

"ah, just leave him be, let's go already" Ino waved it off and continued walking down the path.

Soon, the rest of them followed, leaving Naruto sitting on the floor hugging his knees mumbling something about large tsunami's and the end of the world. By the time he had stopped his insanity, he looked up and saw no one there.

"Nani?" he looked off in the direction where he was supposed to be headed and saw his friends walking off.

"OI! MATTE!" he quickly scrambled up and ran after them.

A/N: I'm sorry I have to end here but I need some attacks and jutsu's to continue on, if you have any ideas then could you please send them in? it has to be a water jutsu or a Hyuuga attack or something. And I think I might need some attacks for the others too.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know, I haven't updated this fic in like forever, but I have a good reason, my teachers have been giving me project after project after project. Now time for the good news… I got an 'A' on all my assignments and plus… I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER! Actually, that's wat got me into writing this chappie… anyways, on with the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wouldn't it be awsum if I did tho?

"OI! MATTE!!" Naruto chased after everyone else.

In no time at all they had exited the forest and arrived at what seemed like… a beach?

"Eh? Hinata-chan, why is there a beach here? Aren't we in the middle of nowhere?" the male blonde scratched his head and looked around.

"That's exactly why there's a beach here you idiot, we're in the middle of nowhere!" Ino slapped him upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"COS YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

And so… an argument ensued… if it hadn't been for Shikamaru.

"Maa… Ino… you're too loud and troublesome…" he drawled while looking up at the clouds.

"NANI?!" eheheheh… not a good sign when all of a sudden fire appears behind Ino…

Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. The female heiress grinned and nodded.

"TSUNAMI NO JUTSU!" a huge tidal wave was headed straight towards the beach. Luckily for Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji, they were standing beside Hinata which means they wouldn't be soaked.

Naruto was oblivious to it all until of course he noticed that there was a huge shadow that was forming from behind him.

"are? Nani-" he stopped in mid sentence and let out a squeak, " IT'S DEJAVU!!! RUUUN!!"

And off he went like a bullet...

Ino screamed and tried running but Shikamaru grabbed her arm and made her stay put, "really, this is just too troublesome…" he made a few hand seals and muttered something under his breath. Soon a small barrier appeared surrounding them. The Wave passed and as predicted, the two came out perfectly dry.

Meanwhile… Naruto was still running and the tsunami was catching up… inch by inch.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the kyuubi vessel pumped his legs even faster trying to outrun the giant impending doom.

"HINATA-CHAAANNN! NOOOO!! DON'T DO THIS!!!!" screaming really didn't help him.

Tenten was currently on the ground laughing her ass off, choking back tears. Neji was just looking at the blonde run with a smirk on his face as was Sasuke.

Sakura enjoyed watching this for a while but soon empathy kicked in.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, can you stop?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked at Sakura then back at Naruto who had reached a dead end near the side of a cliff.

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!!" He let out a girly scream.

Tenten just laughed all the harder.

The moment of doom was coming… 5 seconds to impact…4…3…2…1…………..

Huh?

Naruto blinked and looked around only to see the wave gone and a bunch of water on the ground that was slowly receding back to the beach.

"Eh? Nani? Nani?"

"Be grateful Naruto!" Sakura yelled to him from her place near the sandy shores, "Hinata-chan took pity on you and stopped the wave!"

Naruto nearly sobbed in relief.

"Anyways…" Sakura said turning around to face everyone else who wasn't previously being chased by a tidal wave, "let's get on with the training! Well, actually Hinata is going to tell us what to do…" the pink haired kunouchi looked at her friend.

As if nothing happened at all, the white eyed teen walked up and smiled sweetly, making everybody swallow nercously.

"Well… first thing we're going to do today minna… is…"

_Oh no… here it comes… _Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to god his sweet little Hinata-chan wouldn't use him for a piñata.

"…is…"

"is…?" everybody leaned in and waited in anticipation, all the nervousness gone.

"…is…"

The eagerness permeated the air.

"…is SURFING!"

Everybody fell down anime style.

Neji choked, "excuse me Hinata-sama but did you just say _surfing?_"

She smiled, "Yup!"

Tenten shook her head and smiled, same old Hinata. Her musings were cut short though when a glint of metal caught her eye.

"Neji move!" she shoved him out of the way and braced herself for pain. And as promised, there it was, in her upper back. She screamed.

"Tenten!" everybody yelled in shock.

Neji moved to help his best friend cough girlfriend cough but Sakura held him back.

"Don't, we don't know what the enemy will do"

Neji swallowed the instinct to immediately retaliate.

"Damn that was a pretty good shot, I didn't even have time to catch it" Tenten smirked and stood up slowly, pulling out the kunai that had embedded itself in her left shoulder in the process.

"You can come out, we know you're there" Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the darkness of the forest that they had come from.

Black blurs jumped from the trees and surrounded them.

"We're outnumbered" Naruto said.

"No really dobe"

"Shut up teme!"

"dobe"

"teme!"

"dobe!"

"teme-!"

"Shut up both of you! This is not the place to argue!" Sakura hissed to her old team mates.

"What do you want with us?" Hinata yelled.

The black clad figures didn't reply, they simply attacked.

Taken by surprise, the group had to go on defence.

Neji managed to fight his way through the crowd to Tenten.

"Tenten! Daijoubu?" he asked with his byakugan activated.

"Aa. It's not that deep, I'll live. See? The bleeding has stopped already" she jerked her head to her shoulder and stabbed another opponent with her katana.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke charged at his opponent with his sharingan on. The three coma's swirling in a never ending circle. (let's just pretend he has the full sharingan okies?)

He thrust his right hand and aimed for the heart. Much to his surprise, his hand went right through.

"Nande?" the Uchiha managed to regain his posture by doing a small forwards flip.

He charged again. The same thing happened. It was now that he realised what position they were in.

"Don't use any moves that use Chakra! It doesn't affect them!" Sasuke yelled to his companions.

"Great, now we're at an even bigger disadvantage!" Ino scowled. This was bad news for Shikamaru and her.

Although this information didn't really bother Neji or Tenten much. Growing up with a sensei that was all tajitsu was actually helpful once in a while.

"Soushouyrou!" metal rained from the heavens.

That…pretty much finished everyone in the outer lines… and the inner lines? Yea well… Neji ain't all that merciful.

"There's no end to this!" Shikamaru yelled over the sounds of battle "We can't keep fighting like this! We'll run out of energy! We need a plan!"

"Then think of a plan Einstein! You're the smartest one here!" Ino screamed back.

"HEY! I'm smart too!" Sakura glared.

"Yea sure forehead girl" Ino ducked and kicked the figure in the stomach successfully knocking it over, a second later it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru saw this and frowned. Were they clones? No, couldn't be, they felt solid enough and clones would disappear in a puff of grey smoke not some foul smelling black smoke.

Wait.

Foul smelling black smoke? Shikamaru had heard that somewhere… or maybe he read it somewhere, either way he heard of it before...

The situation wasn't looking that good, everyone was already tiring out and they had no soldier pills.

"GAATSUGA!" a battle cry was heard out of nowhere and 2 swirling tornadoes appeared from the shadows killing half the clones.

"Whats up!" Kiba grinned as he and Akamaru finished their signature move.

Hinata saw her team mate. If Kiba was here then… She looked down. Sure enough, there were bugs swarming all over the place.

"Shino!" she gasped.

"Wait, what the heck are you two doing here?!" Tenten yelled. She received no answer, just a bright flash of light.

"Don't forget me! The blazing flame of youth burns in you all! KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" if it wasn't for the blinding ping that momentarily distracted their opponents Lee's attack wouldn't have hit half as many people…things…it's… whatever the enemy was.

"Oh great, why don't we just invite the whole nine yards?!" Ino rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yea! Why did I have to come! I was in the middle of eating my lunch when you guys dragged me out here!" HUGE, and I mean HUGE hands stretched out from the dark oblivion of the forest and squished the enemy.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru grinned at his best friend.

Sakura laughed, "ey! We got ourselves a little reunion!"

"Not in the best situation though" Sasuke mumbled, "Shishi rendan!"

That took care of a few of them…

"Minna! Follow me!" a familiar commanding voice yelled. A green blur jumped off further into the dense forest.

"Hey! I know that voice! It's Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto grinned and ran off towards the voice, leaving his clones to do the fighting.

"Oi Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke chased after him.

They were followed by everyone else.

"We have to lose them!" the hokage said while jumping through the trees, "Kurenai!"

"Hai!" the red eyed sensei appeared.

"Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata mumbled.

Kurenai turned around and faced the incoming black figures. She made a few hand seals and glared.

Screaming ensued but the group was too far away to see what was happening.

"Etto… Tsunade-baachan… why are you here?"

"I'll tell you once we get back to Konoha"

Shikamaru frowned again. Judging by the voice of the Hokage, it wasn't going to be good news.

A/N: that's all for now! Tune in next time!!


End file.
